Войны клонов
*Гражданская война на Вирджиллии * Летняя война«Уязвимая точка» *Войны эр'стакианских кланов *Гражданская война на Балите | next=*Великое истребление джедаев *Конфликты Имперского периодаИллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела **Отвоевание Кольца | name=Войны клонов | image=Файл:Epic_Battles.jpg | side1=*Галактическая Республика†/Империя *Орден джедаев† | side2=*Конфедерация независимых систем† **Торговая федерация **Техносоюз ***Индустрии Джеонозиса **Коммерческая гильдия **Межгалактический банковский клан **Корпоративный Альянс **Картель гиперсвязиВойны клонов: Прелюдия **Куарренская лига изоляции *Орден лордов ситхов | commanders1=*Верховный Канцлер Палпатин *Республиканское высшее командование† *Высший совет джедаев† **Высший генерал-джедай Йода **Высший генерал-джедай Мейс Винду† **Высший генерал-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби **Высший генерал-джедай Кит Фисто† **Высший генерал-джедай Ки-Ади-Мунди† **Высший генерал-джедай Сэси Тийн† **Высший генерал-джедай Пло Кун† *Другие генералы-джедаи† **Генерал-джедай Энакин Скайуокер ***Коммандер-джедай Асока Тано *Клоны-коммандеры и клоны-капитаны **Альфа-17 **КК-1004 «Гри»† **КК-2224 «Коди» **КК-7567 «Рекс» | commanders2=*Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус) *Граф Дуку† *Верховный главнокомандующий Армией дроидов генерал Гривус† *Совет сепаратистов† **Вице-король Нут Ганрей† **Эрцгерцог Поггль Меньший† **Старшина Уот Тамбор† **Другие лидеры сепаратистов† *Тёмные служители†''Джедай: Граф Дуку'' **Сора Балк† **Саваж Опресс **Тол Скорр† **Сев'ранс Танн† **Асажж Вентресс **Другие служители† *Адмирал Кирст†''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Ловушка «Звёздного дробителя»'' *Адмирал Порс Тонит«Испытание джедаев» *Адмирал Тренч *Генерал Лок Дурд«Войны клонов. Гамбит: Невидимка» *Генерал Уорм Лоатсом *Коммандер Дурдж† *Капитан Мар Туук | begin=22 ДБЯ (ок. 13:5:21) датирует наделение Палпатина чрезвычайными полномочиями 13:5:21, а конец Войн клонов — 16:5:23. Битва на Джеонозисе начинается вскоре после этого, и в Иллюстрированный атлас говорится, что Мейс Винду и его джедаи воспользовались военным разрешением, чтобы миновать проверки таможни, когда они отправились на Джеонозис по Кореллианскому торговому пути. Таким образом, битва на Джеонозисе произошла около 13:5:21. | end=19 ДБЯ (16:5:23) | place=Галактика | result=*Победа Ордена лордов ситхов **Уничтожение Конфедерации независимых системЗвёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов **Преобразование Республики в Галактическую Империю **Истребление джедаев и роспуск Ордена джедаев **Поглощение Торговой федерации, Коммерческой гильдии, Техносоюза и Корпоративного альянса Галактической Империей | battles=*Битва на ДжеонозисеЗвёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов *Первая битва при КаминоЗвёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино *Битва при КрантеStar Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *Битва при ТулеВидеоигра ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *Битва при Муунилинсте *Битва при Хайпори *Битва при ДжабиимеЗвёздные войны. Республика: Битва за Джабиим *Битва при КристофсисеФильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» *Битва при Рилоте *Битва при Маластаре *Вторая битва при Джеонозисе *Битва при Умбаре *Битва за Дуро *Битва при Анаксисе *Битва при РендилиЗвёздные войны. Республика: Дредноуты Рендили *Битва при Боз-ПитиЗвёздные войны: Одержимость *Битва при Корусанте *Битва при Утапау *Битва на Кашиике *Миссия на Мустафаре}} Войны клонов (22 ДБЯ-19 ДБЯ), также известные как Война клонов и Великая война клонов ( ) — галактический конфликт между Галактической Республикой и Конфедерацией независимых систем. Войны свели в боях две самые большие армии в истории галактики: Великую армию Республики и Сепаратистскую армию дроидов. Войны быстро распространились почти на все обитаемые планеты. Война началась в 22 ДБЯ c победной для Республики битвы на Джеонозисе. В первые два года войны Республика и КНС с попеременным успехом сражались друг с другом, и хотя несколько раз казалось, что одна из сторон вот-вот получит необходимое преимущество для победы над противником, баланс сил всякий раз восстанавливался. В первые годы войны обе стороны устраивали маломасштабные рейды на вражеские территории и изредка давали генеральные сражения, но в приоритете у обеих сторон был поиск новых союзников и наращивание военной мощи. В конце 21 ДБЯ Верховный главнокомандующий Армией дроидов генерал Гривус нанёс удар по Центральным Мирам, получивший название операция «Копьё Дурджа». После поражения сил Гривуса в Ядре Республика наконец получила преимущество в войне за счёт расширения военного производства. К концу 20 ДБЯ она вытеснила сепаратистов из Ядра и Колоний и атаковала их собственные территории во Внешнем Кольце, начав Осады Внешнего Кольца. В 19 ДБЯ Гривус неожиданно атаковал Корусант. В этой битве сепаратистский флот был практически полностью уничтожен, а лидер КНС граф Дуку — убит. Со смертью генерала Гривуса в битве при Утапау, уничтожением Ордена джедаев в ходе Приказа 66 и отключением Сепаратистской армии дроидов трёхлетний конфликт закончился победой Республики. Для большинства вовлечённых в войны оставалось тайной, что они были начаты, развивались и окончились согласно плану повелителя ситхов Дарта Сидиуса, настоящей целью которого было превращение Республики в Галактическую Империю с ним в качестве Императора, а также уничтожение джедаев. Предыстория Истоки Хотя война была продуктом махинаций Дарта Сидиуса, её предпосылки крылись в противоречиях между внутренними и внешними регионами Галактики. В 124 ДБЯ Галактический Сенат утвердил два важных законопроекта. Внешнее Кольцо, а затем и Среднее, были объявлены свободными торговыми зонами, в результате чего их освободили от ряда налогов. После Руусанской реформы, упразднившей республиканские вооружённые силы, Внешнее Кольцо наводнили пираты и работорговцы, которые мешали торговле и экономическому развитию региона, способствуя его политической изоляции. Закон должен был поспособствовать развитию легальной торговли в регионах и укреплению их связей с остальной Галактикой. Кроме того, крупнейшие гильдии и корпорации получили представительство в Сенате. Эти законы были выгодны различным мегакорпорациям, включая Межгалактический банковский клан и Корпоративный альянс, а больше всего — Торговой федерации, неймодианскому торговому картелю. Федерация стремительными темпами наращивала своё влияние во Внешнем Кольце, подавляла конкуренцию и опиралась на Торговые силы обороны. В 67 ДБЯ Федерация обрела полноценное право голоса в Сенате и впоследствии завладела голосами сотен зависящих от неё систем.«Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» Многие на Корусанте поддерживали Торговую федерацию, отмечая, что она отбросила пиратов от важных гиперпространственных маршрутов, а её исследователи открыли многие новые маршруты. Другие жаловались на агрессивность Торговой федерации, подавление ею всякой конкуренции и политику приобретения голосов в Сенате. Вопрос Внешнего Кольца разделил Сенат на два лагеря. К 52 ДБЯ в Сенате сформировалась фракция Милитаристов, призывавшая к восстановлению централизованных вооружённых сил, чтобы восстановить порядок во внешних системах. В то же время террористическая группировка «Невидимый фронт» провозгласила о своём намерении бороться с Торговой федерации любыми средствами. Посреди этого политического шторма началась карьера Палпатина как сенатора от сектора Чоммелль. Палпатин был учеником повелителя ситхов Дарта Плэгаса, и в течение следующих десятилетий умело манипулировал противоречиями между мирами Ядра и окраинами, а также правительством и Торговой федерацией, чтобы претворить в жизнь Великий План Дарта Бэйна, целью которого было падение джедаев и установление власти Ордена лордов ситхов в Галактике. Как Сидиус, Палпатин принял определённое участие в развязывании Гиперпространственной войны Старка, которая являлась результатом сговора между Торговой федерацией и Яко Старком. После завершения конфликта Федерация потребовала, чтобы ей позволили расширить свои вооружённые силы. В 33 ДБЯ Палпатин убедил Верховного Канцлера Финиса Валорума вернуть налогообложение торговых путей Внешнего Кольца, чтобы ослабить Торговую федерацию. В обмен Валорум был готов позволить неймодианцам наращивать свои оборонные войска. Убытки, которые султло введение налогов, сплотили Торговую федерацию, Банковский клан и Корпоративный альянс. После Торгового саммита на Эриаду, во время которого был убит Директорат Торговой федерации, её главой стал подконтрольный Сидиусу Нут Ганрей. Когда Оружейные Цеха Бактоид и Машиностроение Хаор Челл произвели для Торговую федерации новых боевых дроидов, звёздные истребители и десантные корабли, Дарт Сидиус связался с Ганреем и убедил его предпринять действие, которое заставит Сенат пересмотреть закон о налогообложении.Иллюстрированный атлас Вторжение на Набу Вторжение на Набу стало очередным ударом по Валоруму. Когда Сенат обсуждал, как разрешить кризис, Палпатин представил им королеву Набу Падме Амидалу, которая объявила нерешительному Валорумe вотум недоверия. На фоне сочувствия к Набу Палпатин выиграл выборы нового Канцлера. Во время кризиса джедаи узнали о возвращении ситхов, один из которых, Дарт Мол, убил мастера-джедая Квай-Гона Джинна во время освобождения планеты. Помимо этого, в ходе побега Амидалы с Набу на Корусант был обнаружен Энакин Скайуокер, который, как полагал Квай-Гон, являлся Избранным, которому было суждено вернуть равновесие Силы.Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза Палпатин обещал искоренить коррупцию, распространившуюся в Галактическом Сенате, однако, для этого им было предпринято мало попыток. Разоружение Торговой федерации многими расценивалось, как лёгкий шлепок по рукам, а Нут Ганрей, вице-король Торговой федерации, избежал серьёзных обвинений за действия во время вторжения на Набу несмотря на все усилия Падме Амидалы Наберри.«Лабиринт зла» Формирование противоборствующих сторон У истоков создания Великой армии Республики стоял учитель Сидиуса, Дарт Плэгас. Ещё в 52 ДБЯ он провёл переговоры с каминоанцами, чтобы создать армию клонов-йинчорри, невосприимчивых к воздействию Силой, и сокрушить с их помощью джедаев и Республику. Впрочем, каминоанцы считали, что йинчорри слишком агрессивны и непослушны, и что сделать армию клонов-людей было бы проще. Тем не менее, впоследствии Плэгас решил, что будет лучше, если армия клонов выступит на стороне джедаев, а не против них, дабы в будущей войне выставить Орден врагом мира и справедливости, а не хранителем. В 32 ДБЯ Плэгас рассказал мастеру-джедаю Сайфо-Диасу, что Республика была на грани войны с недовольными нынешними порядками системами, и предложил ему тайно заказать у Камино армию человеческих клонов для защиты Республики. Сайфо-Диас, разделявший «опасения» Плэгаса насчёт грядущей войны, согласился. Также Плэгас подстрекал крупнейшие корпорации Галактики выйти из состава Сената вместе с их клиентскими звёздными системами, чтобы не зависеть от Республики. thumb|left|250px|[[Палпатин|Дарт Сидиус на связи с графом Дуку.]] Потеряв Дарта Мола во время конфликта на Набу, Палпатин искал нового ученика. И Дуку, утративший веру в Республику после битвы при Галидраане, отлично подходил на эту роль. Когда Сайфо-Диас связался с каминоанцами и заказал армию клонов, Дуку организовал его убийство, чтобы навсегда изменить судьбу и превратиться в Дарта Тирануса. Дуку получил приказ Палпатина уничтожить все упоминания планеты Камино в Архивах джедаев, чтобы не дать джедаям узнать об армии, тайно создаваемой для Республики. Эти сведения должны были стать достоянием гласности в соответствующее время. В качестве прототипа для клонов Дуку выбрал охотника за головами Джанго Фетта.Star Wars: Bounty Hunter В 24 ДБЯ восьмилетний срок правления Верховного Канцлера Палпатина подошел к концу. Приблизительно в то же время на Раксус-Прайм появился Дуку, объявивший о намерениях создать Конфедерацию независимых систем, группу систем и неправительственных организаций, желающих отделиться от Республики. Из опасения последствий, к которым приведет этот раскол, пост Верховного Канцлера был сохранен за Палпатином на более долгий срок, что позволяла Галактическая Конституция. В следующие два года Республику покинуло множество систем, чтобы присоединиться к Конфедерации: Андо, Джеонозис, Тинна, Си Мирт, Яг'Дул и другие. После этого ряды сепаратистов пополнили сектора Элруд, Данджар, Тантра и Слуис, выводя из-под контроля Республики весь Римуардский участок Риммского торгового пути. Их примеру последовали сектор Абрион, присоединивший к Конфедерации около 200 аграрных миров, сектор Лахара с планетами Агамар и Урн Тчис, а также гиперпространственный перекресток Миргошир. Однако, хоть Андо и присоединилась к Конфедерации, Андоанские свободные колонии остались верны Республике. Процесс выхода систем из Республики приобрёл новые масштабы после битвы на Антаре-4 между джедаями и радикальными членами Готальской ассамблеи за отделение, в которой пострадали многие готалы. Кровавая битва показала жителям планет, лояльных к сепаратистам, что Республика и джедаи не так непогрешимы, как хотели казаться. За восемнадцать месяцев до битвы на Антаре чуть более тысячи планет присоединилось к Конфедерации, а в течение трёх месяцев после битвы присоединилось более пяти тысяч. Позднее в Конфедерацию вступили корпоративные образования Галактики: Оружейные Цеха Бактоид, Коммерческая гильдия, Корпоративный альянс, Техносоюз, Межгалактический банковский клан и Торговая федерация. Они покинули Республику из-за налогообложения торговых путей и стремления обрести другое, более дружелюбное к корпорациям правительство. Со временем экономическая и военная мощь мегакорпораций обеспечила их главам места в Совете сепаратистов, чья власть превышала полномочия демократического Конгресса сепаратистов. Другие системы отделились, считая Республику государством, поражённым коррупцией и бессмысленной бюрократией, удушающими голоса избирателей, представленных в Сенате. На Корусант обрушилась череда террористических атак, в том числе было совершено покушение на сенатора Амидалу перед голосованием по вопросу воссоздания вооруженных сил, что давало бы Канцлеру право восстановить армию (распущенную 1000 ДБЯ) и защитить Республику от сепаратистской угрозы. Союзники Конфедерации thumb|right|200px|[[Асажж Вентресс, генерал Гривус и Дурдж.]] Граф Дуку, не имевший, в соответствии с Правилом двух, возможности открыто взять себе ученика, тем не менее, нашел несколько чувствительных к Силе существ, чтобы сделать их адептами Темной стороны. Среди них были Асажж Вентресс, Сев'ранс Танн, Сора Балк, Тол Скорр, Кадриан Сей, Артель Дарк, Карок, Винок, Саато, Тренокс, Саваж Опресс, Накс Кирван и некоторое время даже мастер-джедай Квинлан Вос. Все они, за исключением Вентресс, Воса и Кирвана, погибли во время войны (Кирвана убили в 19 ДБЯ). Джанго Фетт, хоть и стал донором армии клонов, присоединился к Конфедерации, однако вскоре погиб во время битвы на Арене Джеонозиса. Охотника за головами убил Мейс Винду. Кроме группы темных джедаев, к Дуку присоединились воин-чистори Сайдон Пракс и охотник за головами Дурдж, принадлежавший к расе ген’даев. Дурдж с удовольствием помогал Конфедерации, по всей вероятности, из-за того, что республиканская армия клонов появилась из ДНК мандалорца Джанго Фетта, а Дурдж ненавидел мандалорцев. Наиболее важным и знаменитым союзником Конфедерации был калишский воин Кимаен джаи Шилал, чьё тело оказалось чудовищно изуродовано в катастрофе шаттла, подстроенной самим Дуку (но это оставалось тайной для Шилала). Его перевезли на Джеонозис, где председатель Межгалактического банковского клана Сэн Хилл предложил Шилалу новую жизнь и помощь его народу. Всё, что калишец должен был сделать взамен — возглавить Армию Конфедерации и повести её против Республики, которая нечестно поступила с его народом.Глаза революции Шилал воспользовался этим предложением, обрел новое кибернетическое тело и стал ужасным генералом Гривусом, Верховным главнокомандующим Армией дроидов. Его новое имя вскоре стало внушать страх и ужас по всей Республике. Дорога к войне На Корусант обрушилась череда террористических атак, в том числе было совершено покушение на сенатора Амидалу перед голосованием по вопросу воссоздания вооружённых сил, что давало бы Канцлеру право восстановить армию (распущенную 1000 ДБЯ) и защитить Республику от сепаратистской угрозы. Не все хотели ждать принятия закона: капитан Судебных сил Зозридор Слайк набрал собственную армию, известную как «Сыновья и Дочери Свободы», для защиты сектора Слуис от сепаратистов. thumb|left|250px|Производство клонов на Камино. После второго покушения на жизнь Амидалы Высший совет джедаев приказал Оби-Вану Кеноби выяснить, кто стоит за попытками убить сенатора, а сама Амидала в сопровождении Энакина Скайуокера отправилась на Набу. Поиски привели Кеноби на Камино, где он обнаружил армию клонов, к тому времени насчитывавшую уже 200 000 взводов; ещё миллион находились в стадии подготовки. Джедай также встретил Джанго Фетта, который попытался сбежать на Джеонозис, но был выслежен Кеноби. Оби-Ван смог отправить сообщение Совету джедаев, но сам попал в плен. Энакин, находящийся на Татуине, получил от Мейса Винду приказ оставаться на месте и охранять Падме. Но Падме решила лететь на Джеонозис спасать Оби-Вана. Скайуокера и Амидалу также захватили, а затем всех трех пленников приговорили к казни на арене. Узнав об армии сепаратистов, Сенат, по предложению сенатора Джа-Джа Бинкса (которым манипулировал вице-канцлер Мас Амедда), наделил канцлера Палпатина чрезвычайными полномочиями. Канцлер узаконил создание армии клонов, которая стала основой Великой армии Республики. История Битва на Джеонозисе right|250px|thumb|[[Рыцарь-джедай|Рыцари-джедаи ведут только что сформированную Великую армию Республики в битву на Джеонозисе.]] Оби-Ван, Энакин и Падме смогли освободиться из оков, но попали в другую ловушку. Однако до того, как их смогли убить, прибыл Мейс Винду с 212 джедаями. Их немедленно атаковала огромная армия боевых дроидов. Хотя джедаи ухитрялись некоторое время сдерживать их собственными силами, потери были значительными, и превосходящие силы дроидов постепенно одерживали верх. Когда настал момент последней атаки, с небес на республиканских транспортах спустилась армия клонов под командованием Йоды. Забрав джедаев с арены, клоны вступили в бой с дроидами на просторах Джеонозиса, чтобы помешать сепаратистам покинуть планету. left|250px|thumb|Граф [[Дуку сражается с мастером-джедаем Йодой.]] Но битва происходила не только на поверхности планеты. В космическом сражении истребители джедаев, ведомые Ади Галлией, уничтожали боевые корабли эскадры «Саваоф» примкнувшего к КНС наёмника Кэвика Тота; а под землей клоны-коммандос — самыми заметными среди них были бойцы отряда «Дельта» — создавали хаос в тылу сил сепаратистов, уничтожая заводы и лидеров джеонозийцев, среди которых был и Сан Фак.Star Wars: Republic Commando Граф Дуку, понимая, что битва проиграна, вместе с чертежами супероружия сепаратистов («Звезды Смерти») направился в свой тайный ангар. Его перехватили Оби-Ван и Энакин, но Дуку справился с обоими, лишив Энакина правой руки по локоть. Однако победить подоспевшего магистра Йоду ему не удалось, и граф был вынужден прибегнуть к хитрости, чтобы спастись. Добравшись до Корусанта, Дуку встретился в заброшенной промзоне с Дартом Сидиусом. Похоже, двум лордам ситхов, несмотря на проигрыш Битвы на Джеонозисе, было ясно, что это лишь первый шаг в гораздо большей игре. Кампании 22 ДБЯ Ранние кампании thumb|right|250px|Территории Республики и сепаратистов в первый год Войны. thumb|right|250px|Территории секторальных армий Великой армии Республики. Хотя в битве на Джеонозисе Республика одержала победу, продолжение войны между Республикой и Конфедерацией было неизбежным. Сотни тысяч солдат-клонов покинули Корусант, чтобы уничтожить Конфедерацию. Довольно часто отряды клонов возглавляли рыцари-джедаи, и это был первый случай за тысячу лет после Руусанской битвы, когда Орден джедаев начал активную вооружённую борьбу. Несмотря на масштаб битвы на Джеонозисе, у обеих сторон не было на тот момент ресурсов и стратегии для ведения галактической войны. В частности, на ранних этапах войны численность Великой армии Республики составляла 3 миллиона солдат-клонов, но впоследствии она значительно возросла. Верховный Канцлер Палпатин создал секторальные армии, каждая из которых была ответственна за свой сверхсектор или приоритетный сектор. В начале войны в каждой секторальной армии было 150000 клонов, впоследствии эти число значительно возросло. Секторальные армии находились под командованием старших генералов-джедаев и действовали как силы быстрого реагирования, в то время как Планетарные силы безопасности Республики были задействованы в обороне: многие из сражений Войн клонов велись исключительно Планетарными силами безопасности без единого боевого дроида или солдата-клона. Каждая из секторальных армий была разделена на четыре корпуса, три из которых были поделены на меньшие подразделения. Согласно плану 1/4/16/64 один корпус оставался в качестве мобильных резервных сил, в то время как остальные были разбиты на меньшие подразделения для совершения стремительных рейдов. Это позволяло небольшому количеству клонов мобилизировать куда более многочисленные партизанские группы и успешно устраивать планетарные перевороты. Эта стратегия успешно проявила себя во время битв при Маластаре, Харуун-Кэле и Гиджу. Хотя в первый год войны Республика произвела ряд скоординированных атак, которые оказались успешными (например, на Муунилинст и Дак), Республика преимущественно вела оборонительную войну, и большинство её наступательных операций были мелкомасштабными рейдами. Немногочисленные участки пространства сепаратистов в Центральных Мирах и Колониях, такие как Кейто-Неймодия, Кастелл и Фоэрост, были подвергнуты блокаде. Пока Республика не создала достаточно мощную армию для уничтожения Конфедерации, она была беззащитна перед стратегией Конфедерации, децентрализованного государства с разбросанными по галактике территориями, которая могла нанести удар по Республике откуда угодно. В первые месяцы войны сепаратисты придерживались оборонительной стратегии, стремясь затруднить наступление Республики на их разбросанные территории. Её первые наступательные движения были комбинацией ударов и операций с целью устрашения, стратегия, целью которой было отрезать Республику от основных коридоров вторжения, снизить среди республиканских граждан поддержку войны и перекрыть линии снабжения ключевых флотов. Дуку приступил к захвату основных гиперпространственных маршрутов, чтобы облегчить передвижение армий дроидов на потенциальные поля сражений, и занимал все регионы космоса, которые стали доступны для него. Конфедерация быстро захватила Яг'Дул, находившийся на перекрёстке Римманского торгового маршрута и Кореллианского торгового пути, а также Слуис-Ван, укрепив свою хватку на южной части Риммы. Другие ранние приобретения КНС включали сектор Абрион с его 200 сельскохозяйственными мирами, через который можно было добраться до Лабиринта Риши и Камино, сектор Лахара, где находился Агамар и Миргоширские гиперпространственные перекрёстки, таким образом соединив сепаратистские территории от Муунилинста до Внешнего Хайдиана. К КНС присоединились такие недовольные Республикой планеты не-людей, как Андо, Тинна и Сай-Мирт (хотя Андо присоединилась к сепаратистам, Андоанские свободные колонии остались на стороне Республики). Кроме того, в северном регионе Ломтя в Среднем Кольце находились такие индустриальные миры, как Металорн, Салукемай и Квермия, которые стали известны как «Кузница Конфедерации». Сепаратисты всегда стремились к технологическому преимуществу, вкладывая огромные суммы денег в разработку всякого рода супероружий и биологических оружий. Перед тем как подготовить свои вооружённые силы для удара по центру Республики, КНС, подобно Республике, совершала многочисленные, но маломасштабные рейды на позиции противника. Обе стороны активно вели между собой информационную войну: Республика — через Новости Голонета, сепаратисты — через Теневое вещание КНС. После битвы на Джеонозисе рыцари-джедаи Сора Балк и Толм направились на тайную базу Дуку на Бакуре, чтобы разделаться с графом. Им не повезло: Дуку захватил Сору Балка и склонил на тёмную сторону, Толму удалось спастись. Через семь дней после Битвы на Джеонозисе Мейс Винду отправил двух джедаев-шпионов, Эйлу Секуру и Иленика Ит’клу, на Кореллию с заданием найти Рейтри Тейна, ученого Техносоюза, который обладал очень ценной информацией.Тщетная предосторожность Неожиданную помощь им оказал кореллианский мастер-джедай Нейя Халкион, только что вернувшийся после провалившейся попытки пресечь активность «Сыновей и Дочерей Свободы» в секторе Слуис. Война в Центральных Мирах Захват Брентаала IV thumb|left|250px|[[Шаак Ти сражается с ордами боевых дроидов в Битве за Брентаал IV.]] Брентаал IV был важен для контроля ключевых гипермаршутов Галактики, Хайдианского и Перлемианского торговых путей, поэтому Республика стремилась удержать его нас своей стороне. Тем не менее, за исключением знатных домов и торговых гильдий планеты, население Брентаала стремилось к союзу с КНС. Харизматичный военачальник Шогар Ток поднял восстание против республиканского правительства и успешно захватил власть на планете. Когда Республика получила данные разведки, позднее не подтвердившиеся, что укрепления сепаратистов на Брентаал IV будут уязвимы в течение нескольких недель пятого месяца войны, мастер-джедай Пло Кун возглавил штурм планеты, имея в подчинении трех джедаев и мощную группировку солдат-клонов и вспомогательных машин. Джедаи быстро поняли свою ошибку: укрепления находились в полной боевой готовности, и республиканцы потеряли более четверти сил. Объединившись с несколькими заключёнными местной тюрьмы, мастера Шаак Ти и Квинлан Вос проникли в крепость Шогара Тока, и уничтожили её щиты и магна-пушки, что решило исход битвы. Республика удержала Брентаал IV ценой огромных потерь среди солдат-клонов и мирного населения.Джедай: Шаак Ти Резня на Бассадро Спустя девять месяцев после начала войны на Бассадро рыцарь-джедай Эмпатоджейос Бранд повёл свои войска на пространства дремлющих вулканов, обеспечивших укрытие дроидам сепаратистов. Бранд приказал провести ракетную бомбардировку скальной породы, что вызвало уничтожение каменными обломками деревни горняков Агао-Нир, в которой находилось множество дроидов и несколько сотен мирных жителей. Это событие вызвало общественный резонанс среди граждан обеих сторон. Во время нападения на Корусант граф Дуку проник на центральную планету Республики с небольшим отрядом кортозисных боевых дроидов СВ-3 и попытался уничтожить Архив в Храме джедаев, но был изгнан Энакином Скайуокером.Star Wars: The New Droid Army Это битва вместе с отключением энергии во время сражения на Сарапине и терактом в Административном секторе Корусанта, унесшем тысячи жизней,«Войны клонов: Дикое Пространство» отняла у многих жителей столицы ощущение безопасности, и в результате меры по её обеспечению были ещё более усилены. Значительные пространства города были превращены в военные зоны, и повсюду появились патрули солдат-клонов. Северная кампания Рейдовая стратегия Обе стороны предприняли несколько крупных наступательных операций в первый год войны. В случае с Республикой — Муунилинстская кампания, наступление Девятой армии на Агамар в попытке остановить прервать вражеское сообщение между Муунилинстом и Внешним Хайдианом, раннее наступление Двадцатой армии на Перлемиан от Лантиллеса до Центареса, а также разделение сепаратистских анклавов во Внешнем Хайдиане и Перлемиане, предпринятое Восьмой армией. В случае с сепаратистами — охота за «Уничтожителями» и кризис «Тёмного жнеца». Тем не менее, большинство операций были мелкомасштабными рейдами. Битва на Пенгалане IV произошла через три месяца после начала войны, когда целый легион солдат-клонов отправился на Пенгалан IV с заданием уничтожить завод по производству алмазно-борных ракет, расположенный в городе Тур-Лоркин. Корпус этих ракет был очень прочным, а боеголовки — настолько мощными, что при взрыве они могли уничтожить сразу несколько кораблей поблизости. Несмотря на колоссальные потери среди солдат-клонов, ракетный завод был уничтожен.Случай на Пенгалане right|thumb|200px|Рейд на [[Пенгалан IV.]] Затем Мейс Винду отправился на Руул, чтобы разобраться с джедаем-предателем. Руул был частной собственностью Соры Балка, который организовал встречу джедаев-диссидентов, отказавшихся участвовать в Войнах клонов. В тайне от остальных джедаев Балк нанял Асажж Вентресс, чтобы расправиться с ними и переложить вину на Мейса Винду, но тот успел раскрыть предательство Балка и помешать убийце.Джедай: Мейс Винду Республика начала готовить атаку на Аксион, узнав, что на этой планете укрывался учёный-коликоид, ответственный за создание сепаратистских протодек. На планету отправились солдаты-клоны во главе с коммандером Бролисом и за два дня проникли в крепость сепаратистов, но коликоиды вызвали подкрепление. Вскоре на Аксион прибыла армия дроидов и уничтожила всех бойцов Республики, кроме Бролиса, укрывшегося в разрушенной комнате. Бролис думал, что Республиканское верховное командование проигнорировало его просьбу о подкреплении, пока не встретил мастера Йоду. Йода уничтожил нескольких боевых дроидов световым мечом и с помощью Силы перехитрил Дроид-танк IG-227 типа «Огненный град», заставив его обрушить на самого себя несколько тонн скальной породы. Хотя Йода и Бролис сбежали с Аксиона, операция на Аксионе завершилось провалом.Дуэль Покорение Муунилинста 250px|left|thumb|[[Вулвиф Монн командует солдатами-клонами на Муунилинсте.]] Через четыре месяца после победы Республики на Джеонозисе Канцлер Палпатин приказал Энакину и Оби-Вану возглавить наступление Восьмой армии на Муунилинст. На Муунилинсте располагался штаб Межгалактического клана банкиров, оказывавшего финансовую и техническую поддержку (боевыми дроидами) сепаратистам. Во время битвы Республика использовала против обороны сепаратистов флот штурмовых кораблей класса «Аккламатор». Оби-Ван командовал войсками на планете, а Энакин руководил боевыми действиями в космосе. Охотник за головами Дурдж выставил против сил Кеноби боевых дроидов-уланов IG. Оби-Ван в ответ использовал солдат-клонов на спидербайках 105-К и разбил противника, почти одолев самого Дурджа в личном поединке. Затем джедай объединил усилия с отрядом ЭРК-клон, возглавляемом капитаном Фордо, который выполнял задание в городе Харнейден и чей транспортный корабль был сбит в тылу вражеской территории. ЭРКи только что завершили уничтожение артиллерийских позиций в самом центре Муунилинста. После соединения с Оби-Ваном, джедай и клоны атаковали командный центр Межгалактического клана банкиров и взяли в плен лидера клана Сэна Хилла. Дурдж, выживший в первой дуэли, снова сразился с Оби-Ваном и был повержен окончательно. Республика одержала победу. thumb|right|250px|Бой на поверхности планеты. Тем временем в космосе Энакин Скайуокер и республиканский флот вели сражение против сил сепаратистов. Была одержана победа, которую омрачило прибытие Асажж Вентресс, ученицы графа Дуку. Позже она ушла в гиперпространство, спасаясь от превосходящих сил противника. Ослушавшись приказа Оби-Вана не преследовать таинственный истребитель, Энакин Скайуокер последовал за Вентресс и победил её в ожесточённой дуэли на вершине Храма массасси на Явине-4. Взятие Мон-Каламари thumb|left|250px|[[Кит Фисто и клоны-аквалангисты на Мон-Каламари.]] Между тем, на планете-океане Дак мастер-джедай Кит Фисто и рыцари мон-каламари победили Лигу изоляции куарренов, поддерживаемую КНС. После битвы Кит Фисто узнал, что лига вступила в союз с моаппа, ранее неизвестной разумной расой планеты. Кит посоветовал мон-каламари заключить мир с моаппа и проявить к ним уважение. Несмотря ни на что, многие участники одного из главных движений куарренов, Свободный Дак, покинули Мон-Каламари и обосновались на конфедеративных планетах Паммант и Миннтуин, где Корпус инженеров-добровольцев Свободного Дака построил верфи. Используя дизайны, основанные на чертежах, похищенных КНС с Верфей Мон-Каламари, они построили для Флота Конфедерации лёгкие разрушители типа «Бунтарь» на Миннтуине и авианесущие разрушители типа «Провидение» в доках Памманта. Оборона Илума 250px|thumb|right|[[Падме Амидала Наберри|Падме Амидала на Илуме.]] Между тем, КНС направила спелеологических дроидов-зондов на Илум в храм с кристаллами световых мечей. На момент атаки в храме находились мастер-джедай Луминара Ундули и её бывший падаван, рыцарь-джедай Баррисс Оффи, которая занималась созданием своего меча. Они героически защищали храм, но он не выдержал обширных повреждений. Два джедая оставались под развалинами, пока мастер Йода, путешествовавший с сенатором Падме Амидалой, не понял, что произошло и не убедил капитана Тайфо отправиться на помощь. Мастер-джедай покинул яхту, чтобы спасти джедаев. Сенатор Амидала очень беспокоилась и вместе с дроидами R2-D2 и C-3PO также ушла с корабля. R2 обнаружил три движущихся объекта, и через секунду началась стрельба. Троица попыталась укрыться от засады. К несчастью, дроиды-хамелеоны имели устройства невидимости, которые позволяли им оставаться незамеченными. Падме бросила свою одежду, чтобы отвлечь одного дроида. Когда дроид начал стрелять, она вычислила его местонахождение и уничтожила. Поняв, что перед ней, она таким же способом, но используя C-3PO, избавилась от двух других дроидов. Три новых объекта, появившиеся на сканере R2-D2, оказались Йодой, Луминарой и Баррисс, которые рассказали Падме о судьбе храма. Йода размышлял, кто мог указать дроидам месторасположение храма. Р2 подключился к поверженному дроиду-хамелеону и обнаружил запись, сделанную графом Дуку: Дантуинская битва left|200px|thumb|[[Мейс Винду сражается с боевыми супердроидами на Дантуине.]] Конфедерация использовала планету Дантуин как промежуточный плацдарм для организации контратаки на силы Республики, блокирующие Муунилинст. Однако о присутствии на Дантуине сил сепаратистов узнал мастер-джедай Мейс Винду, который решил помешать их приготовлениям, взяв с собой солдат-клонов. На обширных равнинах Дантуина развернулось сражение клонов и дроидов. Имея на своей стороне мастера Винду, клоны одолевали противника, несмотря на то, что боевые дроиды типа Β1 Конфедерации превосходили их по численности четырёхкратно. Но течение битвы изменилось, когда на поле боя появилась огромная боевая машина — сейсмический танк. Этот танк использовал сейсмический привод, чтобы давить врагов или отбрасывать их прочь мощной ударной волной. От неожиданности Винду потерял свой световой меч и был вынужден сражаться с дроидами голыми руками. Найдя свой меч в перерыве между ударными волнами, Винду прыгнул на сейсмический танк, прорезал путь внутрь машины, отключил сейсмический привод, уничтожил дроидов экипажа и испортил управление. Быстро покинув машину, Винду наблюдал, как сейсмический танк обрушился на землю и взорвался. Республика одержала победу. На Лианне генерал-джедай Сей Вукто и его солдаты-клоны обороняли завод по производству истребителей Флотских систем Сиенара. Поскольку инженеры Райта Сиенара работали над созданием новых истребителей для Республиканского флота, Республика не могла позволить себе потерять эту планету. Во время битвы Сей Вукто воспользовался Силой, чтобы призвать две стихии — воду и огонь, которые очистили планету от врагов. Сам Вукто при этом погиб, но битва была выиграна. Нулл и Орд-Мантелл Через пять месяцев после начала войны на Надиеме генерал Гривус попытался захватить крупный город, но был вынужден отступить, когда Луминара Ундули и Баррисс Оффи разгромили его армию дроидов в близлежащем каньоне, обрушив его стены с помощью взрывчатки. thumb|250px|Клоны-коммандос против трандошанских охотников за головами. Когда спустя шесть месяцев после битвы на Джеонозисе трандошанские охотники за головами перехватили на Орд-Мантелле важную посылку, отправленную Верховному Канцлеру маластарскими дипломатами, два отряда клонов-коммандос отправились туда, чтобы помешать трандошанам продать посылку сепаратистам. Во время схватки с коммандос охотники за головами убили всех четырёх коммандос Синего отряда термальными детонаторами и попытались скрыться. Коммандос Белого отряда погнались за трандошанами, потеряв одного бойца в перестрелке с боевыми дроидами, прибывшими за посылкой. Двое других пали в схватке с трандошанами в одном из зданий промышленного района. В конце концов последний выживший клон, РК-1013, убил последнего выжившего трандошанина и забрал у него посылку. На деле посылка оказалась обыкновенной безделушкой, к которой Палпатин не проявил никакого интереса. Когда через 9 месяцев после битвы на Джеонозисе сепаратисты начали блокаду Баламака, важного аграрного мира, генерал Оби-Ван Кеноби и Нанда-Ри Джану атаковали их во главе ударных сил звездных истребителей, а Энакин Скайуокер вступил в бой с кораблем контроля дроидов Торговой федерации, имевшим на борту устройство создания помех передатчикам Голонета, которое нарушало связь в секторе со времени прибытия флота. Помехоустановщик был уничтожен, и флот сепаратистов стал обречен.Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:2:12 Месяц спустя на Фесте клоны-коммандос отряда «Омега» испытали в бою новый вариант брони класса «Катарн» во время миссии по уничтожению научно-исследовательского центра КНС, работавшего с металлом фриком.«Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» В том же месяце Энакин Скайуокер и Оби-Ван Кеноби отправились на Нулл, получив от правителя Джанкшена V Лориана Нода информацию о том, что граф Дуку собирался встретиться на этой планете с правителями Викондора, Делалуны, Безима и Джанкшена V. Дуку стремился получить контроль над принадлежавшим этим планетам космопортом «Станция-88». Незадолго перед встречей было совершено покушение на правителя Делалуны Самиша Каша. Кеноби и Скауйокер погнались за нападавшим на свупах, но не смогли догнать его. Вскоре они выяснили, что убийцу, чья имя было Робиор Веб, нанял граф Дуку, которого не устраивало то, что Самиш симпатизировал Республике. Узнав об этом, во время встречи в замке Дуку правители планет единогласно решили поддержать Республику. Разгневанный Дуку приказал своим боевым супердроидам и Робиору убить лидеров, но Кеноби и Скайуокер защитили их. Лориан Нод погнался за Дуку и попытался повредить его спидер, но лорд ситхов убил бывшего друга световым мечом.«Наследие джедаев» Победы сепаратистов Показав себя Республике во время битвы при Хайпори, генерал Гривус принял участие в битве на Орд-Мантелле, во время которой сравнял землёй целый город, чтобы отвлечь силы Республики и сбежать. Также Гривусу удалось захватить важнейшие гиперпространственные маршруты, ведущие к Кесселю и Даку, разделив мон-каламари и поставив под угрозу поставки и кессельского спайса. Тем временем Иит Кот и его солдаты-клоны обороняли осаждённый сепаратистами Коррибан. thumb|left|200px|[[Каллиста Минг|Каллиста Масана, капитан Рекс и Асока Тано во время спасательной миссии на ДженФатале.]] Республика всеми силами пыталась воспрепятствовать переходу новых планет на сторону КНС. В случае с планетой ДженФатал это означало поддержку местного диктаторского режима. Агент республиканской разведки Халлена Девис внедрилась в революционную организацию на ДженФатале, дабы воспрепятствовать её деятельности. Тем не менее, диктатор всё же был свергнут, планета присоединилась к КНС, а Девис была разоблачена и взята под арест. Откликнувшись на её сигнал бедствия, в систему прибыл крейсер «Уравнитель» капитана Гилада Пеллеона, и бойцы роты «Торрент» под командованием капитана Рекса успешно осуществили спасение агента. В этом им помогли джедаи Энакин Скайуокер и Асока Тано, а также мастер Джинн Алтис и несколько его последователей. Во время войны Джинн и его ученики сражались на стороне Республики, но их главной задачей было оказание гуманитарной помощи бедствующим мирам Внешнего Кольца.«Войны клонов: Пленных не брать» После поражения, которое нанёс силам Республики флот Гривуса в битве при Нексус-Ортае, джедаи решили, что для успешного ведения дальнейших боевых действий им необходимо ослабить вражеский флот. Энакин Скайуокер разработал дерзкий план уничтожения сепаратистских верфей на подконтрольной Межгалактическому банковскому клану планете Гвори. Скайуокер, Кеноби, Асока Тано, клон-капитан Рекс и его солдаты-клоны заморозили себя в карбоните и добрались до места назначения на обычном грузовом корабле, доверив управление R2-D2 и перепрограммированным боевым дроидам B1. Они устроили бунт среди работников верфей и передали их координаты эскадрильям генералов Сэси Тийна и Пло Куна. В ходе авианалёта верфи были уничтожены. Узнав о потере верфей, граф Дуку приказал Асажж Вентресс казнить надзирателя Джума, однако его учитель, Дарт Сидиус, был доволен этим известием, поскольку для него было важно не допустить чрезмерного усиления КНС.Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Гибельные верфи Квелл и Маридун thumb|250px|Битва в небе Квелла. Вскоре после битвы при Кристофсисе Эйла Секура и клон-коммандер Блай захватили на неизвестной планете тактического дроида сепаратистов, чтобы извлечь из него ценные сведения о планах сепаратистов.«Войны клонов: Головоломка» Позже 4 «Венатора» Секуры и Блая попали в засаду над Квеллом. Началась битва в небе Квелла, и корабли Секуры были атакованы 7 фрегатами типа «Щедрый» и боевыми дроидами B2-RP. Энакин Скайуокер и его падаван Асока Тано помогли Секуре и Блаю спастись с их повреждённого флагмана «Свобода». Прежде чем джедаи смогли совершить посадку на борту «Решительного» и оказать медпомощь раненому Энакину Скайуокеру, огонь дроидов-истребителей оглушил одного из пилотов, который случайно активировал гиперпривод. Адмирал Вуллф Юларен увёл «Решительного» в сторону, чтобы не отправиться вместе с фрегатом в гиперпространство. После полного опасностей путешествия через гиперпространство корабль с джедаями и несколькими уцелевшими клонами совершил аварийную посадку на Маридуне. Там Секура и Тано обнаружили деревню лурменов, укрывавшихся на планете от войны. Глава поселения Ти Уат Каа был недоволен прибытием военных, но отправил Скайуокеру медикаменты и своего сына Уага Ту, чтобы тот вылечил его. Позже на Маридун прибыли отряды дроидов под командованием генерала Лока Дурда. Дурд собрался испытать на планете дефолиатор — оружие, сжигавшее в радиусе действия органику, но оставлявшее технику нетронутой. Когда Дурд решил протестировать оружие на деревне лурменов, джедаи, Блай и Рекс встали на её защиту, вопреки мнению Ти Уат Каа, который несмотря ни на что оставался пацифистом. Республиканцы и лурмены победили дроидов, уничтожили дефолиатор и взяли Дурда в плен. Война за ресурсы Во время войны и Республика, и КНС стремились захватить планеты, на которых добывался агроцит — руда, которая могла использоваться в качестве мощного топлива и усилителя энергоэлементов турболазеров. Одной из этих планет была ледяная планета Хорм, населённая моржеподобными хормаями. Граф Дуку заключил союз с местным военачальником Унгером Гоутом: в обмен на поддержку своего режима сепаратистами Гоут поработил собственный народ и заставил его добывать агроцит для КНС. Стремясь заполучить агроцитовые шахты, Республика отправила на Хорм войска клонов под командованием генералов-джедаев Пло Куна, Кита Фисто, Тота и майора Кендала Оззеля. В начале сражение складывалось для Республики неудачно, однако ход битвы изменился после уничтожения сепаратистской станции контроля над погодой, препятствовавшей атаке флота адмирала Виелера. Несмотря на гибель генерала Тота и многочисленных солдат-клонов, республиканцы уничтожили Гоута вместе с его агроцитовыми пушками, получили в нетронутом виде шахты по добыче агроцита и освободили всех невольников-хормаев.«Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: На службе Республике» thumb|250px|Войска Республики отступают после неудачной попытки отвоевать Фелуцию у КНС. В соответствии с планом Одиннадцатой армии по разделению сепаратистских миров на Хайдианском и Перлемианском маршрутах была атакована планета Фелуция. Генералы-джедаи Энакин Скайоукер, Оби-Ван Кеноби и коммандер Асока Тано повели в бой подразделение солдат-клонов, чтобы отбить у КНС планету. Тем не менее, боевые дроиды сепаратистов успешно обороняли планету, и за гибнущими силами Республики на планете были присланы корабли. В то время как звёздные разрушители сражались с кораблями сепаратистской блокады на орбите, мастер-джедай Пло Кун повёл несколько LAAT/i и эскортных истребителей на поверхность планеты, чтобы забрать оттуда джедаев и клонов. После того как Кеноби, Скайуокер и клоны пересели с AT-TE на канонерки, Оби-Ван связался с Асокой Тано, которая командовала патрулем клонов в джунглях и сражалась с сепаратистами отдельно от остальных сил. Хотя Асока отказалась прекратить сражаться, между её силами и дроидами приземлились канонерки, и падаван вместе с её клонами эвакуировались. Когда LAAT/i Республики покидали планету, AT-TE и джаггернаут Тано были быстро уничтожены крупным подкреплением дроидов. Битва при Фелуции завершилась полной победой Конфедерации. thumb|left|250px|Сепаратистский ас Тофен Вейн после уничтожения истребителя джедая. Валахари имела репутацию планеты, где производились одни из лучших истребителей в Галактике. Кеноби и Скайуокер отправились на Валахари, чтобы убедить её правителя, виконта Харко Вейна, прекратить продажу своих усовершенствованных двигателей Конфедерации. Старый друг Вейна, граф Дуку, также прибыл на встречу и убедил его продолжить поддерживать сепаратистов. В результате Республика наложила на Валахари блокаду. Когда Вейн попытался покинуть планету на невооружённом корабле, проверяя серьёзность намерений Республики, его корабль был уничтожен взрывчаткой, установленной Асажж Вентресс. Жители Валахари обвинили в гибели Харко республиканцев и приняли сторону КНС. Тофен Вейн, сын Харко, уничтожал одну республиканскую флотилию за другой, командуя собственной эскадрильей Рейдеры Тофена, укомплектованной истребителями «Буря-Зеро» производства Верфей Валахари. Вскоре Тофен Вейн стал героем для населения КНС. Во время битвы в системе Гексус обе стороны понесли серьёзные потери, и эскадрилья Тофена покинула поле боя. Позже Кеноби, Скайуокер и адмирал Юларен командовали флотом Республики в битве в туманности Вейл, где находилась база Рейдеров Тофена — станция «Харко». В этой битве Тофен был убит, а станция — разрушена. Узнав правду о смерти Харко, его жена Элодора Вейн запретила графу Дуку возвращаться на Валахари и объявила о нейтралитете в войне.«Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Герой Конфедерации» Южная кампания Оборона Камино thumb|180px|Битва на орбите Камино. Через 2 месяца после битвы на Джеонозисе последовала атака на Камино, в которой войска сепаратистов возглавляли магистр Корпоративного альянса Пассел Ардженте и мон-каламари Мерай. Их задачей было уничтожение республиканских фабрик клонов. Однако джедаи узнали о планах врагов и направили для обороны планеты флот. Пилоты-джедаи храбро сражались в космосе, но предотвратить высадку дроидов в Тайпока-Сити не смогли. Появление на поле боя ЭРКов и реактивных коммандос дало преимущество Республике, и Мерай был вынужден предпринять отчаянную попытку нанести удар по предполагаемому месту расположения генератора защитного поля. Но джедаи оказались слишком хитры для мон-каламари: сведения, полученные Корпоративным альянсом, были фальшивыми, и усилия Мерая оказались тщетны. Мерай использовал последний шанс, направив свой флагман «Акула» прямо на гиперпространственное кольцо джедаев и обеспечив время для отсупления своих кораблей. Хотя формально победа досталась Республике, на самом деле битва была организована Дартом Сидиусом и его учеником, Дартом Тиранусом, чтобы определить и уничтожить предателя в рядах конфедератов. Фабрики клонов на Камино произвели новых солдат-клонов, и война продолжилась. Республика также начала разработку новых способов клонирования, таких как «Цилиндры спаарти», а заодно объявила мобилизацию. Рейды на юг thumb|left|250px|Битва при Тейре. Оборона Тейра стала одной из первых битв, победа в которой далась Республике дорогой ценой. 416-й звёздный корпус под командованием мастера-джедая К'Крука получил приказ уничтожить линейный корабль типа «Барышник», который сепаратисты использовали как базу. К’Крук повёл своих бойцов через Великий каньон, где многие из них были убиты дроидами-пауками. Уцелевшие войска добрались до края каньона и начали атаку. К’Крук был вынужден наступать на врага фронтально, зная, что тот превосходил его силы численно. Вскоре вифид приказал своим силам отступить, чтобы избежать жертв, но клоны убедили его, что выполнение задачи важнее их жизней. С тяжёлым сердцем джедай возобновил атаку, и хотя Республика уничтожила «Барышник», лишь несколько солдат-клонов (включая CRC-09/571) и сам К’Крук пережили битву. Через 4 месяца после начала войны на Корусанте группа террористов-корунов взяла в заложники несколько пассажиров, включая сенатора Мину Тиллс, в космопорте Галактического Города. Коруны переодели террористом одного из заложников, чтобы при штурме помещения его убили. Тем не менее, их планы потерпели крах, когда клоны-коммандос отряда «Омега» убили только настоящих террористов. Как выяснилось впоследствии, заложник оказался одним из руководителей Корпоративного сектора, и его смерть привела бы к тому, что организация, соблюдавшая в войне нейтралитет, приняла бы сторону КНС.Отряд «Омега»: Цели Примерно в это же время сепаратисты завершили строительство Штурмового флота, состоявшего из нескольких мощных разрушителей, замаскированных под грузовые корабли, и отправили его завоёвывать планету Сайфар, чьё правительство отказалось принять сторону КНС. Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер задержали флот в туманности Ллон, и Республика успела прислать на Сайфар свой флот. В битве при Сайфаре Штурмовой флот потерял больше половины своих разрушителей, и планета осталась на стороне Республики. Битва при Хайпори 160px|thumb|250px|Гривус сражается с джедаями на [[Хайпори.]] Величайшая угроза Республике впервые явила своё лицо во время битвы при Хайпори, через четыре месяца после начала войны. Генерал Гривус с огромной армией дроидов высадился на планете, подбил несколько республиканских кораблей, разбил силы Республики и убил нескольких джедаев, включая Тарра Сейрра, Даакмана Баррека и Ша'а Ги. Только своевременное вмешательство капитана Фордо и его отряда ЭРК-солдат, присланных генералом Кеноби с Муунилинста, спасли оставшихся джедаев от неминуемой смерти. Только Шаак Ти, Ки-Ади-Мунди, Эйла Секура, К'Крук и отряд ЭРКов выжили в битве. Кристофсис, Тет и хатты thumb|left|280px|«Венаторы» испытывают на прочность сепаратистскую блокаду Кристофсиса. В течение первых месяцев войны Конфедерация получила контроль над множеством важных гиперпространственных маршрутов, отрезав от них Республику и осложнив ей доступ во Внешнее Кольцо. Вскоре сепаратисты обратили своё внимание на богатую ресурсами планету Кристофсис. Адмирал Тренч, считавшийся погибшим в битве в проливах Маластара, установил блокаду планеты, поймав в ловушку сенатора Бейла Органу и его лагерь для беженцев на поверхности планеты, а также отрезав Республику от нескольких её ключевых армий. Скайуокер, ставший к тому времени рыцарем-джедаем, и адмирал Вуллф Юларен получили приказ прорвать сепаратистскую блокаду и спасти Органу. Когда первая атака Скайуокера на флот противника захлебнулась, прибыл Кеноби с экспериментальным кораблём-«невидимкой». С помощью этого корабля Энакин уничтожил флагман Тренча «Непобедимый» и доставил в лагерь Органы необходимые припасы. Прорвав остатки блокады Тренча, Кеноби высадился на поверхности с основными силами клонов и вместе со Скайуокером приготовился к бою с сепаратистами. Хотя клон-сержант Ловкач, вступивший в сговор с Асажж Вентресс, сорвал засаду республиканцев в Кристальном городе, клон-коммандер Коди и клон-капитан Рекс разоблачили шпиона и арестовали его. Кеноби и Скайуокер сразились с Вентресс, разыскивая информацию в тылу врага, и выяснили, что сепаратисты присылали сотни боевых дроидов для обороны планеты. thumb|250px|Дуэль графа Дуку и Энакина на Татуине. Кеноби, Скайуокер и его падаван Асока Тано сразились с армией дроидов генерала Уорма Лоатсома и в конечном итоге взяли керкойдеанца в плен и освободили планету от сепаратистов с помощью подкреплений под командованием Юларена и мастера Йоды. Тем временем граф Дуку приступил к выполнению плана с целью обеспечить КНС поддержкой семей хаттов. По приказу Дуку Вентресс похитила сына криминального лорда Джаббы Десилиджика Тиуре Ротту, и когда Скайуокер и Тано отправились спасать Ротту из б'омаррского монастыря на Тете, Дуку убедил Джаббу, что в действительности его сына похитили джедаи и Республика. Вентресс отправилась на Тет, чтобы убить хатта и обвинить в этом джедаев, дабы Джабба отомстил джедаям и был арестован Республикой, и новым главой кланов хаттов стал его дядя Зиро Десилиджик Тиуре, который состоял в сговоре с Дуку и помог похитить Ротту. Тем не менее, пока Рекс и рота «Торрент» сражались с дроидами, Скайуокер и Тано помешали Вентресс заполучить Ротту. Когда они отправились на Татуин, чтобы вернуть Ротту отцу, Кеноби прибыл на подмогу бойцам Рекса и сразился с Вентресс в монастыре, обратив её в бегство, после чего силы Республики уничтожили оставшихся на Тете дроидов. Тем временем Скайуокер и Тано были сбиты над Татуином сепаратистами и отправились через пустыню ко дворцу Джаббы, где Энакин сразился с Дуку, а Асока — с его «Магнастражами». Позже они добрались до дворца и с помощью сенатора Амидалы убедили Джаббу в том, что всё это время Дуку и Зиро манипулировали им. Воссоединившись с Роттой, Джабба подписал с Республикой договор, который открывал Великой армии доступ к гипермаршрутам хаттов. Ранее на Корусанте Падме Амидала организовала арест Зиро Хатта в его собственном дворце. Битва при Рилоте thumb|left|250px|Последний бой мастера Аймы-Ган Дая. Старшина Техносоюза Уот Тамбор поставил перед собой задачу завоевать планету Рилот, где среди прочего хранились богатства, принадлежавшие его сопернику-сепаратисту Пасселу Ардженте.Войны клонов: Алчность Обитавшие на планете тви’леки страдали от сепаратистской оккупации. В то время как генерал-джедай Айма-Ган Дай и лидер сопротивления тви’леков Чам Синдулла пытались отвоевать планету у врага, сенатор Бейл Органа и представитель Джа-Джа Бинкс добились у короля нейтральной планеты Тойдария Катуунко разрешения воспользоваться его планетой как перевалочным пунктом для кораблей с припасами для голодающих повстанцев-тви’леков. Хотя Дай и его клоны были уничтожены, сопротивление Синдуллы получило припасы и продолжило борьбу. Позже Катуунко договорился о встрече с Йодой на Ругосе, чтобы обсудить принятие Тойдарии в состав Республики. Тем не менее, Дуку узнал о предстоящей встрече и отправил на Ругосу Вентресс, чтобы убедить короля, что в интересах Тойдарии было присоединиться к КНС. Уйдя из засады сепаратистов на орбите Ругосы, Йода, коммандер Тайр и рядовые Рис и Джек победили дроидов Вентресс в сражении-демонстрации, убедив Катуунко выбрать сторону Республики. Асажж попыталась убить Катуунко за неправильный выбор стороны, но Йода помешал ей сделать это, и ученица Дуку покинула планету ни с чем. thumb|250px|Сепаратистские фрегаты типа «Щедрый» обороняют Рилот. После успешной обороны Камино Четырнадцатая армия инициировала собственную атаку с целью освободить Рилот. Скайуокер, Тано и Юларен отправились на Рилот с флотом, чтобы прорвать блокаду сепаратистского капитана Мара Туука и дать основным силам под командованием Кеноби и Мейса Винду возможность высадиться на планете. Синяя эскадрилья под командованием Асоки неудачно попыталась прорвать блокаду, после чего, понеся значительные потери, отступила с остальным флотом. Позже Скайуокер прибыл на повреждённом «Защитнике» в систему и протаранил им флагман Туука, вынудив неймодианца сбежать с поля боя. Вскоре Тано и Юларен прибыли в систему на флагмане Скайуокера «Решительный» и подавили оборону дроидов, позволив Кеноби и Винду высадиться на поверхность Рилота. Тем не менее, республиканский флот вторжения не мог приземлиться на планету из-за протонных пушек, установленных в городе Набат тактическим дроидом TX-20. Когда Кеноби, коммандер Коди и рота «Призрак» проникли в Набат, уничтожили дроидов и победили TX-20 и его боевых дроидов, Винду высадился на планете с основными войсками и отправился покорять столицу Рилота Лессу. thumb|left|250px|Солдаты-клоны и сопротивление тви'леков во время атаки на Лессу. В то время как Скайуокер добивал оставшиеся корабли сепаратистов на планете, а Кеноби захватил пустыню Джексуан, освободив большую часть южного полушария планеты, Винду направился в сторону Лессу вместе с коммандером Пондсом и эскадроном «Молния». Потеряв множество солдат в боях с дроидами по пути в Лессу, Винду заручился поддержкой Чама Синдуллы, который, несмотря на его натянутые отношения с сенатором от Рилота Орном Фри Таа, согласился помочь Республике, если это означало освобождение Рилота, в обмен на обещание Таа, что после битвы планета не будет оккупирована армией клонов. Объединив силы, эскадрон «Молния» Винду и сопротивление Синдуллы заняли Лессу и взяли Тамбора в плен, в честь чего в столице был устроен парад. Тем не менее, о победе было рано говорить, поскольку на Рилоте оставалось немало очагов сепаратистского сопротивления. Скайуокер и Тано получили приказ разобраться с недобитками дроидов и успешно с этим справились. Вскоре они столкнулись с новой угрозой — сепаратистским учёным Кулом Теской, который, сразившись на станции «Юма-9» с Винду, Кеноби и Пло Куном, прибыл на Рилот вслед за охотником за головами Кэдом Бэйном, который украл у него деталь его оружия — гравитационно-поляризующего луча. В то время как Скайуокер и Тано сражались с Теской на Рилоте, генералы-джедаи Эйла Секура и Луминара Ундули сразились с Асажж Вентресс на Альзоке III, где Бэйн осуществил кражу. Хотя и Теска, и Вентресс сбежали от своих противников, Скайуокер, Тано, Кеноби и Винду уничтожили Теску и его оружие на Бепуре.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes Диспут на Орто-Плутонии Кеноби и Скайуокер были вызваны на Орто-Плутонию, чтобы разобраться в причинах потери связи с местным аванпостом клонов. Джедаев сопровождали председатель Панторанской Ассамблеи Чи Чо и сенатор Райо Чучи, которая была призвана Чи Чо, чтобы использовать свои сенаторские полномочия для командования джедаями. Орто-Плутония контролировалась Панторанской Ассамблеей, и Чо чувствовал, что его участие в расследовании джедаев будет не лишним. Капитан Рекс и генерал Кеноби обнаружили, что весь персонал республиканской базы был убит. Обнаружив, что то же самое произошло с базой сепаратистов, они поняли, что за случившееся была ответственна некая третья сторона. Кеноби и Скайуокер вышли по следам до каньона неподалёку, где обнаружили блики света. Вскоре они повстречали примитивных, но разумных обитателей планеты — талзов. Несмотря на языковой барьер, Кеноби и Скайуокер объяснили им, что пришли с миром, и устроили встречу талзов с панторанцами. Когда они рассказали об этом Чи Чо, тот отказался признать талзов разумными существами, назвав их нарушителями границ и животными, и заявил, что на протяжении всей истории у Панторы не было сведений о разумной жизни на планете. Чучи попыталась выступить посредником, считая, что разрежить спор должен был Сенат, но безрезультатно. thumb|left|280px|Солдаты-клонов против талзов верхом на [[нарглатчах.]] Прибыв на место встречи, лидер талзов Тай-Сен вежливо попросил Республику покинуть Орто-Плутонию и оставить их в покое. Тем не менее, Чи Чо по-прежнему отказывался признавать талзов разумной расой и объявил Орто-Плутонию принадлежностью Панторы, намеренно провоцируя войну. Чтобы придать своим действиям законность и устранить препятствия со стороны джедаев, он объявил это внутренним делом Панторы. Скайуокер и Кеноби попросили Райо Чучи найти дипломатический способ разрешения конфликта. Она связалась со спикером Панторанской Ассамблеи, который дал ей разрешение заключить с талзами мир, игнорируя председателя. Тем не менее, решение было найдено слишком поздно: возвращаясь на базу, Чи Чо и его эскорт попали в засаду талзов, и во время схватки панторанец был ранен копьём в спину. Скайуокер, Кеноби и сенатор Чучи прибыли вовремя, чтобы спасти Чо, Рекса и остальной эскорт от уничтожения, но панторанец даже на смертном одре настаивал на убийстве талзов во благо его народа. Чучи вежливо отказала, рассказав председателю о решении Ассамблеи. Потрясённый тем, что его решение отменили и что панторанцы предпочли мир войне, Чи Чо умер. Сенатор Чучи смогла остановить боевые действия мирным путём и заключила с талзами мир, признав независимость их планеты от Панторы. thumb|250px|Эскадрильи [[Звёздный истребитель BTL-B «Y-wing»|BTL-B Y-wing и АИР-170 в битве при Маластаре.]] Битва при Маластаре началась, когда армия дроидов попыталась заполучить планету и топливные ресурсы дагов. Объединив силы с Советом дагов, Республика попыталась остановить врага с помощью нового оружия — электронно-протонной бомбы. Хотя бомба действительно уничтожила дроидов, она также пробудила огромного зверя зилло. Вскоре зилло был оглушён орудиями штурмовых танков RX-200 типа «Фальшион» и отправлен на Корусант. Убеждённые в том, что зилло был убит, даги подписали договор, позволявший Республике использовать топливо Маластара для своего растущего флота. Палпатин надеялся, что изучение зилло позволит раскрыть секрет его шкуры, неуязвимой для бластерного огня, взрывов и даже светового меча, и позволит разработать новую версию брони солдат-клонов. Находясь на Корусанте, зилло сбежал и устроил в городе переполох, но был умерщвлён ядовитым газом, добытым из маластарского топлива. Вскоре Палпатин тайно приказал доктору Сионвер Болл клонировать зверя. Вскоре после потери «Зловещего» генерал Гривус обратил своё внимание на Камино, где находились основные клонирующие фабрики Республики. Объединив усилия с Асажж Вентресс, Гривус повёл свой флот вторжения через систему Риши и отправил на спутник Риши отряд дроидов-коммандос, чтобы они помешали персоналу местного аванпоста предупредить Республику об угрозе. Хотя коммандос справились с заданием, несколько клонов — Силач, Пятерня, Хохмач и Эхо — пережили нападение. Хотя Хохмача съел ришийский угорь, Силач, Пятерня и Эхо объединились с капитаном Рексом и коммандером Коди, которые прибыли на станцию Риши для инспекции. Клоны отбили у дроидов базу, и хотя присланные Гривусом подкрепления вновь захватили её, Силач пожертвовал собой, чтобы уничтожить станцию, тем самым оборвав сигнал «всё чисто» и предупредив Республику о нападении. Скайуокер, Кеноби и Юларен прибыли в систему и обратили флот Гривуса в бегство, сорвав его нападение на Камино. Перед битвой при Ботавуи генерал Гривус командовал силами сепаратистов в битвах при Аноте и Бакуре, где ему противостояли Кеноби и Скайуокер. Помимо побед на севере, отрезавших от Республики Дак и Кессель, Гривус захватил гипермаршруты, ведущие к Беспину, осложнив поставки газа тибанна. В то время как Гривус обратил свой взор на Ботавуи, дом Шпионских сетей ботанов, которые были важнейшими союзниками Республиканской разведки, несколько мастеров Высшего совета джедаев лично руководили несколькими кампаниями. Ки-Ади-Мунди предпринял миссию на Барабе I, а Ади Галлия командовала клонами в битве при Агомаре. Тем временем силы графа Дуку освободили Ланос от республиканской оккупации, о чём активно упоминалось в сепаратистских новостных источниках. Когда Кеноби узнал о готовящейся атаке на Ботавуи у своего друга Декстера Джеттстера, Совет джедаев отправил защищать планету флот под командованием Скайуокера, Тано и Юларена. По пути на Ботавуи Гривус разгромил силы Республики на Фоллине, однако позже попал в ловушку, расставленную Энакином. В битве при Ботавуи флот Гривуса был уничтожен, но во время сражения в космосе Энакин потерял своего дроида-астромеханика R2-D2, в памяти которого содержалась важная информация о военных планах ВАР. R2-D2 был найден мусорщиком Га Нахктом и продан Гривусу. После безуспешных поисков R2 Скайуокер вернулся со своими крейсерами на верфи Аллантина VI, чтобы модифицировать их. Позже Скайуокер и Тано нашли и спасли R2 с «Небесной станции» над Руусаном-2. Сепаратистское оружие Охота за «Уничтожителями» thumb|150px|Сев'ранс Танн, командующая армией дроидов КНС и ученика Дарта Тирануса. Через месяц после начала войны чисс-командир Сев'ранс Танн атаковала Татуин, где её агенты узнали, что на Эреденн-Прайм идёт строительство нового оружия Республики под названием «Уничтожитель». На Эреденн-Прайм Сев’ранс Танн захватила несколько «Уничтожителей», а затем захватила Аларис-Прайм, колонию вуки, едва оправившуюся от нападения «Тёмного жнеца». Затем Танн нанесла удар по Сарапину, который производил достаточно геотермальной энергии, чтобы обеспечивать ей Центральные Миры. В результате произошло масштабное отключение энергии на многих планетах, включая Корусант. Поздне на холодной планете Крант джедай-генерал Эчуу Шен-Джон сразил Сев'ранс Танн своим световым мечом, при этом слишком близко подойдя к темной стороне Силы. Кризис «Тёмного жнеца» Через месяц после битвы на Джеонозисе войска сепаратистов предприняли массированную атаку на не имевший стратегического значение форпост Республики на Рен-Варе. Энакин и Оби-Ван успешно провели эвакуацию большинства находившихся на планете республиканцев, после чего её заняли сепаратисты.Видеоигра ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game Почти сразу после этого Республика отправила Оби-Вана Кеноби и Энакина Скайуокера на Раксус-Прайм, где ими были обнаружены силы сепаратистов. За тысячелетия до того, в 3996 ДБЯ во время Великой войны ситхов, лорд ситхов Улик Кель-Дрома сражался на Раксус-Прайм и выпустил против республиканских сил «Тёмного жнеца». Однако загадочный поворот судьбы привел к отключению супероружия, и оно долгие тысячелетия оставалось скрытым на планете, пока граф Дуку и наемник-чистори Сайдон Пракс не обнаружили основной компонент «Собирателя» и не испробовали его на спутнике Кашиика, уничтожив почти половину густых лесов вместе с их жителями. thumb|left|200px|«Тёмный жнец», восстановленный сепаратистами. Затем лорд ситхов разыскал другие части «Тёмного жнеца». Их точное местонахождение не указывалось, но Мейс Винду упоминал, что они раскиданы по самым удаленных уголкам Галактики. Дуку отправился на Тулу и активизировал «Тёмного жнеца» в древнем ситхском городе. Тем временем, на Рен-Варе Скайуокер посетил гробницу Улика Кель-Дромы в поисках информации о том, как противостоять воздействию «Тёмного жнеца» и его «Собирателя». Почти сразу после появления «Тёмного жнеца» Скайуокер атаковал город ситхов и уничтожил оружие, нарушив приказ Оби-Вана Кеноби дождаться подкрепления. Несмотря на то, что Энакин практически в одиночку одолел «Жнеца», успех в этой битвы только укрепил его самоуверенность и создал ещё большее отчуждение между ним и его мастером. В то же время Конфедерация захватила Беспин и Оссус, в то время как силы Республики были заняты Битвой при Туле. Убийца планет Через пять месяцев после битвы на Джеонозисе Мейс Винду отправился на Омфалос, чтобы обезвредить сепаратистское супероружие, которое его создатель называл «Убийцей планет». LAAT/i с Винду и клонами на борту был сбит, и из всего отряда Республики выжил лишь джедай. Уничтожив множество боевых дроидов, Винду отрезал детонатор супероружия, прежде чем оно смогло произвести выстрел. Кортозисные боевые дроиды Через 10 месяцев после начала войны Высший совет джедаев получил от республиканского агента Раалы Пончар тревожное известие о том, что на Татуине был замечен новый вид боевых дроидов. Вскоре после этого Пончар пропала. Прибыв на Татуин, что найти Раалу, Энакин Скайуокер узнал о том, что Мос-Эспа заполонили вомп-крысы. Он отправился в пещеры с гнёздами вомп-крыс и убил ануб, ставших причиной переполоха. Покинув пещеры, Энакин встретил Орру Синг, которая призналась в том, что устроила проблему с вомп-крысами, чтобы заманить Энакина в ловушку. Отбившись от людей Орры, Энакин выяснил, что Раала была похищена со своей фермы и доставлена во дворец Джаббы. Пересекая Дюнное море и Юндлендскую пустошь, Энакин уничтожил нескольких дроидов, о которых упоминала Раала. Добравшись до дворца Джаббы, Энакин вновь встретил Орру Синг, но прежде чем он сумел дать ей бой, появилась тёмная служительница графа Дуку Саато и принялась душить джедая с помощью Силы, пока тот не потерял сознание. Позже Скайуокер очнулся в одной камере с Пончар. Та рассказала ему, что Джабба поставлял сепаратистам устойчивый к воздействию светового меча кортозис для производства кортозисных боевых дроидов. Сбежав из темницы вместе с Раалой, Энакин покинул дворец Джаббы на скифе, но Саато погналась за ним на другом скифе и сбила джедая рядом с Большой ямой Каркуна. Завязалась дуэль, в которой Энакин убил ученицу Дуку. thumb|250px|Энакин сражается с кортозисными дроидами на Корусанте. Энакин вернулся на Корусант, получив известие о том, что его атаковали кортозисные дроиды. Молодой джедай помог силам Республики отразить это нападение и помешал графу Дуку уничтожить архивы Храма джедаев. Также он убил ещё одного служителя Дуку, тёмного джедая по имени Тренокс. Позже Скайуокер отправился на Металорн, чтобы арестовать старшину Техносоюза Уота Тамбора и уничтожить его фабрику по производству кортозисных дроидов. На Металорне Скайуокер победил двух братьев-близнецов на службе у Дуку: тёмных джедаев Вайнока и Карока. Уничтожив четыре реактора фабрики, Энакин столкнулся возле пятого с Тамбором и чисским охотником за головами Вандалором. Убив чисса после продолжительной схватки, Энакин арестовал Тамбора и уничтожил последний реактор. Сбежав с обречённой фабрики, Скайуокер столкнулся с графом Дуку и убил его в поединке на световых мечах. Впоследствии выяснилось, что это был не настоящий Дуку, а двойник, сотворённый с помощью Тёмной стороны. Уот Тамбор был передан Верховному Канцлеру Палпатину, который отправил его в республиканскую тюрьму на планете Делриан. Вскоре старшина был вызволен оттуда двумя скакоанскими коммандос и наёмником-клоудитом Нури. Зловещий thumb|250px|Атака «Зловещего». Новой угрозой со стороны сепаратистов стал «Зловещий», огромный корабль с двумя ионными импульсными пушками, произведённый Доками Памманта. Под командованием генерала Гривуса «Зловещий» стал совершать неожиданные атаки на республиканские флотилии, включая засаду в системе Фью, не оставляя после себя ни одного выжившего. Генерал Пло Кун вызвался покончить с таинственной угрозой''Войны клонов: Пробный выстрел'' и обнаружил её в системе Абрегадо. Там флот Куна был обездвижен ионными пушками и уничтожен турболазерными батареями «Зловещего». Когда экипаж кораблей сбежал в спасательных капсулах, находившийся на борту «Зловещего» граф Дуку приказал Гривуса выслать за ними абордажные корабли типа «Дрох». Прибыв из системы Бит вопреки приказам Высшего совета джедаев, Скайуокер и Тано подобрали единственную уцелевшую капсулу с Пло Куном и тремя клонами из Волчьей стаи. Таким образом, Республике стало известно, что из себя представляло супероружие КНС. Несмотря на потерю лица перед Дуку, Гривус продолжил свои атаки, и после уничтожения республиканского флота рядом с Ринделлией он по приказу графа Дуку выбрал своей целью медицинский центр Калииды, где проходили лечение около 60 тысяч раненых солдат-клонов. Узнав о поражении у Ринделлии, Скайуокер решил, что следующей целью станет находившаяся неподалёку медицинская станция, и отправился на перехват «Зловещего» с Куном, Тано и эскадрильей «Теней» на борту звёздных истребителей BTL-B «Y-wing», которых ранее забрал из испытательного объекта на Бормусе без разрешения Сената.Войны клонов: Процедура Воспользовавшись гиперпространственным путём контрабандистов, чтобы быстро миновать туманность Калиида, эскадрилья Скайуокера вступила в бой со «Зловещим» рядом со станцией, и хотя они не смогли уничтожить планируемую цель — мостик крейсера — из его ионных пушек и дроидов-истребителей, боевая группа Республики повредила ионную пушку «Зловещего». Когда Гривус приказал выстрелить из неё по станции, на которой вовсю шла эвакуация, обе ионные пушки взорвались, повредив гипердвигатель «Зловещего». Когда «Зловещий» попытался покинуть поля боя, Кеноби и Юларен привели в систему три «Венатора» и атаковали сепаратистский крейсер. Гривус вызвал подкрепление, которые было перехвачено возле туманности Калиида Луминарой Ундули. Чтобы вынудить флот Республики прекратить огонь, Гривус поймал в ловушку Амидалу, которую заманили на поле боя под предлогом подписания договора с Межгалактическим банковским кланом.Войны клонов: Планы Хотя «Венаторы» прекратили огонь, они продолжили его, когда Скайуокер и Кеноби пробрались на борт крейсера и спасли Амидалу. Перед тем как покинуть корабль, Энакин саботировал навигационный компьютер «Зловещего», и при попытке совершить прыжок в гиперпространство крейсер врезался в мёртвую луну Антара. Хотя Гривусу удалось сбежать, история «Зловещего» на этом закончилась. Биологическое оружие 250px|left|thumb|[[Битва при Ома-Д'уне.]] Несмотря на потерю «Тёмного жнеца», Конфедерация продолжала разработку новых видов оружия. На планете Квейта, принадлежащей Техносоюзу, доктор Дженна Зан Арбор изобрела биологическое оружие, названное «болотный газ». Газ вызывал появление волдырей на коже и последующую смерть многих гуманоидных рас. Спустя два с половиной месяца после начала войны полководец сепаратистов Асажж Вентресс решила испытать вирус на гунганской колонии на Ома-Д'ун, одном из спутников Набу. В результате все гунганы на спутнике погибли. Для расследования событий были откомандированы четыре джедая: Оби-Ван Кеноби, Энакин Скайуокер, мастер Глайв и Зул Ксисс. Чтобы остаться незамеченными, отряд добрался до спутника на одной канонерке LAAT/i. Вскоре джедаев атаковали боевые дроиды, вооруженные распылителями «болотного газа», вместе с Асажж Вентресс и охотником за головами Дурджем. Клоны сопровождения, а также Глайв, были убиты, но Энакин, Оби-Ван и ЭРК Альфа-17 в конце концов смогли одолеть врагов. Затем они уничтожили капсулы с вирусом, подготовленные для отправки на Набу, и спасли горняков, оказавшихся вовлеченных в опасную ситуацию. Зул Ксисс осталась без руки, которую потеряла в схватке с Асажж Вентресс, но благодаря вмешательству Оби-Вана она выжила и продолжила борьбу. Планета Набу была спасена, но Вентресс и Дурдж сбежали.Звёздные войны. Республика: Новое лицо войны Джедаи не знали, что в удалённой части Квейты находилась вторая лаборатория, и сепаратисты загрузили произведённым там ядом «Гаенну», корабль-ядро типа «Барышник». Этот корабль бороздил просторы Галактики в течение следующих двух лет, превратив болотный газ в токсин «тригексалофин 1138», который опустошил Хоногр. Планета Набу снова оказалась в опасности в конце 22 года ДБЯ. Совет джедаев отправил Кеноби, Скайуокера и Асоку Тано на Набу, получив сведения о том, что на планете появилась сепаратистская биолаборатория. Когда была утрачена связь с Падме Амидалой и Джа-Джа Бинксом, искавшими эту лабораторию, Скайуокер отправил Асоку и местную гунганку Пеппи Боу на их поиски. Тем временем Скайуокер и Кеноби получили от Грегара Тайфо сведения о том, что сепаратистский учёный Нуво Винди производил в лаборатории вирус «Синий призрак», чтобы распространить его в ключевых звёздных системах Республики. Когда Тано и Боу осматривали болото, где пропали Амидала и Бинкс, они случайно наткнулись на камеру-шпиона. Прячась от камеры, Тано связалась с Кеноби и Скайуокером, которые приказали ей взорвать гранату в южной части лаборатории, чтобы отвлечь внимание. Джедаи и солдаты-клоны пробрались в лабораторию, спасли Амидалы и Бинкса и арестовали Винди. Когда Винди был отправлен на Корусант для суда, Тано, Амидала и несколько клонов обнаружили, что одним из контейнеров с вирусом в лаборатории пропал. Дроид-слуга Винди успел вставить контейнер в олну из бомб и взорвать её, после чего по всей лаборатории распространился вирус. Кеноби и Скайуокер отправились на Иего за противоядием, чтобы спасти Асоку, Падме и клонов. На Иего джедаи спасли местных жителей от сепаратистского оружие, не дававшего им покинуть планету. Они нашли антидот и вернулись на Набу, где успешно воспользовались им. В том же году другая сепаратистская учёная, Оволот Куэйл Утан, занималась созданием вируса, действовавшего на клонов Джанго Фетта, в лаборатории на Квиилуре. После потери контакта с мастером Кастом Фульером и его падаваном Этейн Тур-Мукан клоны-коммандос из отряда «Омега» получили задание уничтожить вирус и взять Утан в плен. Объединившись с Этейн, лишившейся учителя, коммандос справились с поставленной задачей.«Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт» Лидеры сепаратистов под угрозой Пленение Нута Ганрея В первом году войны сенатор Падме Амидала отправилась на Родию, чтобы убедить сенатора Онаконду Фарра, друга её отца, остаться на стороне Республики. По прибытии на Родию она узнала, что Фарр уже перешёл на сторону сепаратистов, которые пообещали предоставить его обедневшей родине провизию. Боевые дроиды КНС схватили Падме и посадили в тюрьму, но ей удалось сбежать. Нут Ганрей прибыл на планету за Амидалой, но, узнав о её побеге, отказался выдавать Фарру провизию, пока Падме не будет казнена. thumb|250px|Нут Ганрей схвачен Республикой на Родии. Дроид Амидалы, C-3PO, успел предупредить Республику о ситуации на Родии, прежде чем его арестовали боевые дроиды. Тем временем дроиды Ганрея нашли Амидалу и по приказу приготовились расстрелять её, но сенатора спасла диверсия, устроенная Джа-Джа Бинксом. Бинкс выманил на поверхность гигантского Квазел Мо, и тот уничтожил всех дроидов Ганрея. После этого Фарр и Амидала арестовали Ганрея. Вице-короля доставили на звёздный разрушитель «Спокойствие», направлявшийся на Корусант, где Ганрея ожидал суд. В пути Ганрея охраняли мастер-джедай Луминара Ундули, падаван Асока Тано и отряд Сенатских коммандос во главе с капитаном Фаро Аргусом. Хотя Асока не считала, что Ганрею была необходима столь серьёзная охрана, Луминара знала, что неймодианец был намного опаснее, чем казался. Узнав о пленении Ганрея, Дарт Сидиус связался с Дуку и поделился с ним своими опасениями о том, что на допросе у джедаев Ганрей мог выдать сведения, компрометирующие планы ситхов. Дуку сообщил учителю о намерении отправить за Ганреем свою ученицу, которую, несмотря на её многочисленные неудачи, он по-прежнему ценил. На «Спокойствии» Ундули и Тано устроили Ганрею допрос, но разговорить вице-короля оказалось не так-то просто. Асока решила подобрать к Ганрею другой подход и начала допрашивать неймодианца, приложив к его горлу клинок своего меча, но Луминара остановила её. В это время «Спокойствие» атаковали сепаратистские дроиды-стервятники и абордажные корабли типа «Дрох». На корабле высадились боевые дроиды под командованием Вентресс, и Луминара ушла из тюремного отсека сражаться с ними, приказав Асоке охранять Ганрея. Установив несколько детонаторов в двигательном отделении крейсера, Вентресс проникла в тюремный отсек, освободила Ганрея и заперла Асоку в его тюремной камере. Когда Луминара и её клоны помешали Вентресс сбежать с вице-королём, ученица Дуку активировала детонаторы, парализовав корабль, и сбежала из отсека через шахту лифта. Луминара погналась за Вентресс, уверенная в том, что ей по силам одолеть её, и приказала Асоке продолжить стеречь вице-короля. Асока отправилась на помощь учителю, когда капитан Аргус заверил её, что он и его Сенатские коммандос сами справятся с охраной Ганрея. Вентресс одержала победу в поединке с Луминарой в двигательном отсеке корабля и придавила её обломком трубы. Асока прибыла как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти Ундули, и после дуэли с двумя джедаями Вентресс сбежала. Тем временем капитан Аргус, ранее подкупленный графом Дуку, убил остальных Сенатских коммандос и освободил Ганрея. Клон-коммандер КК-1004 победил предателя в рукопашном поединке, но его самого оглушил Ганрей. Они покинули «Спокойствие», угнав крейсер типа «Консульский», а Вентресс полетела вслед за ними в спасательной капсуле. Когда Аргус дал Вентресс знать, что намерен приписать успех операции преимущественно себе, ученица Дуку устранила конкурента, пронзив его световым мечом. Испытание Гривуса thumb|left|250px|Джедаи сражаются с Гривусом в его замке. Позже Ундули и Тано проинформировали Йоду и Скайуокера о побеге Ганрея. Тем не менее, беглеца было возможно отследить по маячку, установленном на «Консульском». Сигнал маячка привёл отряд солдат-клонов под командованием мастера-джедая Кита Фисто и его бывшего падавана Надара Вебба на третью луну Вассека, однако Ганрея там не оказалось. Выяснилось, что Дуку установил маячок с корабля Ганрея в замке Гривуса, чтобы сбить Республику со следа, а также устроить генералу дроидов испытание. Вернувшись в свой замок, Гривус обнаружил там незваных гостей и вступил с ними в бой. Во время дуэли с джедаями Гривус лишился обеих ног и, убив двух клонов, скрылся от врага в командном центре, где дроид-медик сделал ему новые. По приказу Гривуса «Магнастражи» взорвали шаттл республиканцев, убив двух охранявших его клонов. Телохранители Гривуса попытались уничтожить «Эфирную фею» Фисто, но его дроид-астромеханик R6-H5 увёл истребитель подальше от опасности. Тем временем внутри замка джедаи и клоны искали Гривуса, по пути избегая расставленных им ловушек. В одной из комнат пол под ними провалился: один из клонов упал в пропасть с лавой, но Фисто и Вебб допрыгнули до безопасного места с помощью Силы, а коммандер Фил уцепился за него тросом. После этого они вступили в бой с любимцем Гривуса, роггвартом по кличке «Гор». Гор убил Фила, но и сам пал от светового меча Фисто. Когда Гривус наблюдал за всем этим действом по видеосвязи, с ним связался Дуку. Во время разговора с графом киборг понял, что это он пустил джедаев в его замок, и вместе со своими пятью «Магнастражми» отправился на охоту, чтобы доказать хозяину свою компетентность. Гривусу разделил двух джедаев, чтобы уничтожить их по одиночке. Вскоре Надар столкнулся с «Магнастражами» и одолел их всех. Закрытый в командном центре, Фисто стал свидетелем того, как Гривус с легкостью расправился с его бывшим падаваном. Наутоланин связался с R6 и приказал ему прилететь на южную посадочную платформу. После недолгой, но ожесточённой дуэли с Гривусом Фисто сбежал с третьей луны Вассека и вернулся на Корусант, где доложил о произошедшем мастерам Йоде и Мейсу Винду. Он рассказал им, что у Надара было доброе сердце, но самоуверенность погубила его. Дуку был удовлетворён результатами «теста», но при этом отметил, что спасение Фисто говорило о том, что Гривусу ещё было куда расти. Дуку захвачен После схватки на Вассеке генералы-джедаи Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер предприняли попытку взять в плен самого графа Дуку, главу КНС. Они проникли на фрегат графа, однако ситху удалось сбежать от них. Видя, что республиканский флот одерживает верх в сражении с его флагманом, Дуку покинул корабль на своём солнечном паруснике. Джедаи погнались за ним на сепаратистском шаттле и подбили парусник, который совершил аварийную посадку на Ванкоре. Когда Кеноби и Скайуокер принялись искать графа в пещере неподалёку, ситх завалил вход в неё камнями. thumb|250px|Дуку в плену у пиратов-викуэев. Наткнувшись на пиратов из банды Хондо Онаки возле своего парусника, Дуку решил покинуть планету на их корабле, однако, прибыв на свою базу на Флорруме, викуэи взяли своего именитого пассажира в плен, чтобы получить за него выкуп. После того как Тано освободила Скайуокера и Кеноби, те отправились на Флоррум и убедились в том, что пираты действительно захватили Дуку. После этого Канцлер Палпатин отправил на Флоррум представителя Бинкса и сенатора Харруса с выкупом за графа. Тем не менее, вероломные викуэи взяли в плен Скайуокера и Кеноби, чтобы получить больший выкуп. Джедаи объединились с Дуку, чтобы сбежать с пиратской базы, но были пойманы. Вскоре отряд солдат-клонов под командованием Бинкса пришёл джедаям на помощь и освободил их; таким образом, пираты лишились выкупа не только за джедаев, но и за Дуку, который воспользовался моментом и сбежал с базы на пиратском корабле. Кампании 21 ДБЯ Ситуация в Центральных Мирах Второй год войны принёс сепаратистам череду важных завоеваний, а Республике — горьких поражений. Республиканская планета Куат и сепаратистская планета Неймодия засеяли гипермаршруты между собой минами, из-за чего центр Хайдианского пути стал непроходимым. Из-за усилившейся угрозы Корусанту после разгромного поражения Республики на Джабииме был создан новый вид клонов, ставших известными как ударные солдаты-клоны, которых вырастили и обучили непосредственно на Корусанте, а не на Камино. Они стали привычными на улицах столицы, где исполняли роль военной полиции. Кроме того, были созданы Комиссия военных советников и Командование обороной Родины. В том же году Республика сформировала фанатичные прочеловеческие организации: Комиссию по защите Республики (КОМПОЗР) и Группа по работе с юными (ЮНГруппа) — и организовала депортацию «вражеских» рас с Корусанта. thumb|left|270px|[[Сенатский округ после террористической атаки сепаратистов.]] Поскольку Республика нуждалась в новых военных расходах для расширения армии, сенаторы Гум Саам и Лотт Дод предложили открыть новые кредиты у Межгалактического банковского клана и других банковский учреждений Галактики в обмен на их дерегуляцию. В то же время такие сенаторы, как Падме Амидала и Бейл Органа, выступали за начало мирных переговоров с КНС. Хотя большинство сенаторов Конгресса сепаратистов поддержали эту инициативу, мир не отвечал интересам как ситхов, так и представителей банков и мегакорпораций, наживавшихся на войне. Когда Сенат Республики начал голосовать за начало мирных переговоров, по приказу Дуку дроиды-диверсанты Гривуса уничтожили электростанцию на Корусанте, лишив энергии множество районов Галактического города. Разгневанные сенаторы выступили против мирных переговоров с сепаратистами и проголосовали за дерегуляцию банков. Мирная инициатива со стороны Конгресса сепаратистов также была прекращена после убийства её ключевой сторонницы, Мины Бонтери, якобы во время республиканской атаки. Вскоре Сенат проголосовал за заказ 5 миллионов новых клонов у Камино по инициативе каминоанского сенатора Хэлли Буртони. Спустя год после начала войны генералы-джедаи Этейн Тур-Мукан и Бардан Джусик, возглавив отряды «Омега» и «Дельта», а также подразделение «Нулей», провели зачистку города от террористов КНС, начиная с верхних и заканчивая самыми нижними уровнями. Сепаратистский генерал Лок Дурд, сбежавший из плена Республики после поражения на Маридуне, взялся за разработку нового биологического оружия для сепаратистов. Захватив в плен кореллианскую учёную Бант'ену Фернан, он заставил её разрабатывать это биооружие в своей базе на захолустной планете Лантиб, угрожая в случае неповиновения убить её друзей и членов семьи. Когда оружие было завершено, Дурд решил испытать его на населении Ханна-Сити, столицы одной из Основателей Центра — Чандрилы. В результате тысячи жителей столицы погибли мучительной смертью, и жителей других Центральных Миров охватила паника. Во время атаки Республики на Лантиб Фернан, терзаемая угрызениями совести, взорвала вместе с собой базу Дурда, уничтожив хранившиеся там запасы оружия. Впрочем, сам Дурд пережил уничтожение базы и сбежал с планеты, избежав повторного пленения Республикой.«Войны клонов. Гамбит: Осада» Северная кампания Битва при Джабииме thumb|left|200px|Войска Республики на Джабииме. Немногочисленные победы Республики на северном фронте полностью перечеркнула битва при Джабииме (1 год и 2-4 месяца после начала войны). Она стала катастрофой для Республики несмотря на смерть лидера Конфедерации Альто Стратуса. Обстоятельства сложились для Республики неудачно: земля превратилась в месиво, а на воздушную поддержку солдаты-клоны не могли рассчитывать из-за электрических возмущений в атмосфере. Вместо этого основные надежды возлагались на наземный удар механизированных сил, в состав которых входили только что созданные тяжелые шагающие танки. Джабиимские сепаратисты всегда жили среди дождя и грязи, а потому были лучше подготовлены к сражению. На второй неделе противостояния они разгромили республиканскую опорную базу и перевезли захваченных лидеров: Оби-Вана Кеноби и Альфу-17 на Раттатак. Хотя Энакин Скайуокер собрал падаванов и провел контратаку, приведшую к гибели Стратуса, Республика, в конце концов, была вынуждена сдать планету Конфедерации. Вскоре после битвы за Джабиим рыцари-джедаи А'Шарад Хетт, Бхат Джул и Энакин Скайуокер отправились на Ааргонар, чтобы разобраться с сепаратистами. В результате поглибли Джул и многие солдаты-клоны. Ки-Ади-Мунди дал приказ отступать, а Бултар Суон занялась уничтожением лагеря республиканцев, чтобы припасы не попали в руки врагов. Тем временем, Энакин и Хетт, прятавшиеся в пещерах, нашли отключенную канонерку и использовали её, чтобы натравить гука-дракона на войска сепаратистов, обеспечив Республике время, необходимое для отступления. Затем джедаи вернулись на Новый Холстис. Планета осталась под контролем Конфедерации.Звёздные войны. Республика 59: В тылу врага thumb|150px|Гибель Ронара Кима и его клонов на Мерсоне. Во время войны рыцарь-джедай Ронар Ким и его падаван Тап-Нар-Пал придумали способ найти загадочного ситха в высших эшелонах власти Республики, проверив на мидихлорианы всех Сенат, начиная с Канцлера Палпатина. К несчастью, Ким поделился этой идеей не с Советом, а самим Палпатином, которого считал другом. Пообещав подумать над их предложением, Палпатин выяснил у джедаев, что сразу после их разговора они отправлялись отвоёвывать Мерсон у сепаратистов. Когда республиканские силы прибыли на планету, оказалось, что силы противника превосходили прогнозируемые разведкой в несколько раз. В этой битве Ронар Ким и Тап-Нар-Пал погибли, и их идея умерла вместе с ними, как того и хотел Дарт Сидиус.Звёздные войны. Республика 64: Кровные узы Позже Скайуокер командовал воздушного силами Республики битве за планету Вируянси и одержал в сражении победу. За это жители планеты окрестили его «Героем без страха». Много лет спустя Гарвен Дрейс, пилот эскадрильи воздушной разведки, принимавшей активное участие в битве, вспоминал о Скайуокере как о лучшем пилоте, которого он когда-либо видел.Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» Республика перенесла ещё один удар, когда от неё отделилась Тогория и тем самым открыла КНС доступ к гипермаршрутам, ведущим к Кашиику. Охота на генерала Гривуса Звёздный разрушитель генерала-джедая Иита Кота подвергся нападению со стороны сепаратистского флота и был взят на абордаж боевыми дроидами под командованием генерала Гривуса. В то время как дроиды вступили в бой с солдатами-клонами капитана Лока на нижних уровнях корабля, Гривус отправился на мостик в сопровождении дроидов-коммандос серии BX и IG-100 «Магнастражей». thumb|250px|Генерал Гривус побеждает мастера Иита Кота. Дроиды-коммандос убили всех клонов на мостике, а Иит Кот был побеждён Гривусом и его «Магнастражами». Позже Гривус сделал голозапись пыток Кота и отправил её Совету джедаев в знак своей ненависти к Ордену. На записи Иит Кот воспользовался тайным языком жестов, чтобы сообщить джедаям свои координаты. Расшифровав сообщение, Оби-Ван Кеноби, Энакин Скайуокер и Ади Галлия отправились в систему Салукемай во главе небольшой флотилии чтобы спасти Кота и взять Гривуса в плен. Кеноби и адмирал Юларен прибыли на орбиту Салукемая первым и возглавили нападение на силы Гривуса, командуя несколькими «Венаторами» и крейсерами типа «Консульский». Во время битвы лёгкий крейсер Кеноби был притянут лучом захвата разрушителя Гривуса и взят на абордаж. Пока Гривус сражался с Кеноби на световых мечах, Скайуокер и Галлия проникли на сепаратистский разрушитель и спасли Иита Кота. thumb|left|250px|Битва с флотом Гривуса в системе Салукемай. Осознав, что Кеноби одерживает в поединке верх, Гривус вернулся на свой разрушитель и вместе со своими уцелевшими дроидами отправился на поверхность Салукемая на борту десантного судна C-9979. Во время полёта судно Гривуса было подбито обломками его же разрушителя, и киборг с его дроидами были вынуждены добираться до поверхности планеты в спасательных капсулах. В то время как Скайуокер продолжил командовать сражением на орбите, Кеноби и солдаты-клоны отправились на поверхность, чтобы найти Гривуса. Генерал бежал, надеясь добраться до трансмиттера и вызвать эвакуационный транспорт. Во время погони за Гривусом капитан КК-7567 был серьёзно ранен, но его спас фермер Кат Локуэйн, клон, дезертировавший из ВАР. Кеноби нагнал Гривуса и вступил с ним и его силами в бой, но вскоре генерала подобрал сепаратистский транспортный шаттл типа «Колчан». Мандалор и «Дозор смерти» В начале войны был создан Совет нейтральных систем, представленный лидерами систем, выбравших в войне нейтралитет. Возглавляла Совет герцогиня Мандалора Сатин Крайз, лидер пацифистских Новых мандалорцев. Сепаратисты заключили союз с губернатором Конкордии и лидером «Дозора смерти» Пре Визслой, чтобы помочь ему свергнуть режим Сатин Крайз и захватить власть на Мандалоре. Мандалорцы из «Дозора» осуществили несколько диверсий на республиканских военных объектах: в частности, один из них попытался устроить диверсию на республиканском крейсере, но потерпел неудачу и покончил с собой. Эти события вкупе с ложными слухами привели к тому, что Республика начала подозревать Сатин Крайз в подготовке армии мандалорцев для борьбы с Республикой. thumb|250px|Лидер «Дозора смерти» Пре Визсла на связи с графом Дуку. Республика отправила в регион Десятую армию, чтобы воспрепятствовать переходу местных нейтральных систем на сторону КНС, а Кеноби отправился на Мандалор, чтобы разобраться в ситуации. Джедай и герцогиня изобличили Пре Визслу как лидера «Дозора» и союзника сепаратистов. Сенат решил разместить на Мандалоре республиканские войска, чтобы помешать «Дозору» захватить власть, однако Крайз выступила против, полагая, что это могло превратить планету в военную цель для КНС. Когда Сатин отправилась на Корусант на корабле «Корона» чтобы выступить перед Сенатом, сенатор Новых мандалорцев Тал Меррик устроил на неё покушение с помощью трёх зондов-ликвидаторов. Когда покушение закончилось неудачей, корабль взяли на абордаж дроиды сепаратистов. Тем не менее, отряды клонов во главе с Кеноби и Скайуокером отразили это нападение и спасли Сатин от Меррика. На Корусанте Сатин заявила Сенату, что её правительство способно справиться с угрозой «Дозора смерти» без вмешательства Республики. В ответ на это Палпатин продемонстрировал Сенату изменённую голозапись речи заместителя министра Новых мандалорцев Джерека, в которой подчёркивалась необходимость республиканской оккупации. Тем временем на Конкордии Пре Визсла готовил своих людей к вторжению на Мандалор. Визсла действовал в соответствии с планом графа Дуку и Дарта Сидиуса, полагавших, что военное присутствие Республики на Мандалоре могло вызвать недовольство народа и подготовить почву для захвата власти «Дозором». Мандалорец из «Дозора» дважды попытался убить герцогиню на Корусанте, что окончательно убедило Сенат в угрозе со стороны «Дозора». Без участия Крайз Сенат проголосовал за оккупацию планеты. Позже Сатин Крайз заполучила подлинную запись речи Джерека. Прослушав запись, сенаторы пересмотрели своё решение и Мандалор сохранил свой нейтралитет. После срыва планов вторжения на Мандалор «Дозор смерти» разорвал свой союз с сепаратистами и в дальнейшем пытался свергнуть режим Новых мандалорцев самостоятельно, что и произошло в 20 ДБЯ. Возвращение на Дак thumb|left|250px|Мон-каламари отражают нападение аква-дроидов. Хотя Республика и мон-каламари одержали победу над сепаратистами и Куарренской лигой изоляции, противоречия между двумя расами никуда не делись. Когда спустя один год король Дака Йос Колина был убит, куаррены во главе с Носсором Раем отказались признать новым королём его сына Ли-Чара. Объединившись с сепаратистами под командованием каркародонца Риффа Тамсона, куаррены вступили в бой с мон-каламари. Вскоре конфликт вмешалась и войска Великой армии Республики. В ходе сражения Тамсон воспользовался гидроидными медузами, чтобы обезвредить и взять в плен большинство солдат противника и их командующих, за исключением Ли-Чара и Асоки Тано. Ход сражения изменило вмешательство Великой армии гунганов, а также куаррены, которые переметнулись на сторону Республики, осознав, что Тамсон и сепаратисты не собирались делиться властью с куарренами после захвата планеты. В конце битвы Ли-Чар убил Тамсона, стоявшего за убийством его отца и вскоре стал новым королём Дака при поддержке и мон-каламари и куарренов. Битва при Умбаре thumb|250px|Умбаранцы защищают свой родной мир от республиканских войск. После убийства своего представителя в Сенате, Ми Дичи, Умбара вышла из состава Республики и встала на сторону КНС. Прорвавшись на поверхность планеты, республиканские войска под командованием генералов Энакина Скайуокера, Оби-Вана Кеноби и Сэси Тийна начали готовиться к штурму столицы Умбары. Тем не менее, вскоре Энакина отозвали на Корусант, и командование 501-м легионом было временно возложено на генерала-джедая Понга Крелла. Во время войны Крелл разочаровался в Ордене джедаев и Республики и теперь был намерен сделать всё, чтобы Республика потерпела на Умбаре поражение, чтобы привлечь внимание графа Дуку. и теперь действовал В то время как 212-й штурмовой батальон Кеноби штурмовал столицу, Крелл руководил взятием местной авиабазы, снабжавшей столицу. Вопреки всём ухищрениям Крелла, клонам всё же удалось взять базу, во многом благодаря Пятерне и Хардкейс, которые угнали с базы два умбаранских истребителя для поддержки своих сил с воздуха. После взятия базы Хардкейс, Пятерня и Джесси, ослушавшись приказа Крелла, атаковали корабль снабжения сепаратистов, поставлявший припасы столице Умбары. Они уничтожили судно, потеряв в бою Хардкейса. После того как Рекс и его бойцы отказались расстрелять Пятерню и Джесси за нарушения приказа, Крелл открыл своё истинное лицо, обманом стравив 212-й батальон с 501-м легионом. Выжившие клоны поняли, что Крелл — предатель, и попытались арестовать его. Крелл убил множество солдат, но в конечном итоге был схвачен и казнён. Когда войска под командованием Кеноби заняли столицу, битва завершилась победой Республики. Зайгеррианские работорговцы thumb|250px|Дуку и Дартс Д'Нар прибывают на Кирос с армией дроидов. Во время войны граф Дуку заключил союз с Зайгеррианской гильдией работорговцев, пообещав королеве Зайгеррии Мираж Скинтел помочь в возрождении уничтоженной джедаями Зайгеррианской работорговой империи. Получив известие о вторжении сепаратистов на колонию тогрут Киросе, Республика отправила туда войска под командованием Кеноби, Скайуокера, Тано и капитана Рекса. Они разбили войска под командованием зайгеррианца Дартса Д’Нара, но когда Оби-Ван явился в его штаб, чтобы обсудить капитуляцию сепаратистов, Д’Нар пригрозил взорвать дома с колонистами внутри. Передав эту информацию Скайуокеру и Тано через спрятанный комлинк, Кеноби предложил Дартсу разрешить противоречия согласно зайгеррианской традиции, сразившись друг с другом без оружия. Пока могучий зайгеррианец избивал джедая, Энакин и Асока обезвредили бомбы. Поняв, что его провели, Д’Нар попытался сбежать на своём личном корабле «Текора», но был схвачен Скайуокером и Тано. Впоследствии республиканцы выяснили, что ещё до битвы всех колонистов вывезли на Зайгеррию. Скайуокер, Кеноби, Тано и Рекс отправились на Зайгеррию, чтобы освободить тогрут. Миссия завершилась неудачей: Скайуокер и Тано стали рабами королевы Мираж Скинтел, а Рекса, Кеноби и тогрут-колонистов отправили трудиться в перевоспитательный центр рабов Кадаво. Вскоре на Зайгеррию явился граф Дуку и потребовал Скинтел, чтобы она немедленно казнила Энакина. Когда зайгерринка, успевшая привязаться к своему новому рабу, ответила отказом, Дуку задушил её с помощью Силы и поставил во главе Зайгеррии премьер-министра Атая Молека. Сбежав с Кадаво, Скайуокер и Тано прибыли на Кадаво вместе с флотом под командованием генерала Пло Куна и адмирала Кобурна. Во время битвы Кеноби, Рекс и остальные рабы центра были освобождены, а зайгеррианцы перебиты. Хотя гильдии работорговцев был нанесён серьёзный ущерб, она продолжила своё существование и пришла в расцвет во времена Галактической Империи. Южная кампания Сопротивление Эриаду thumb|left|250px|Римманский торговый маршрут. Когда сепаратисты получили контроль над мирами Римманского торгового маршрута во Внешнем Кольце, Эриаду и Салласт стали бастионами Республики, препятствующими наступлению сил КНС с Клак’дора VII и Слуис-Вана. Однако уже год после войны Салласт присоединился КНС из-за своих экономических связей с Коммерческой гильдией. Другой причиной присоединения Салласта к КНС было его недовольство экспансионистской и милитаристской политикой Эриаду, последствия которой салластанцы испытывали на себе ещё со времён Ранульфа Таркина 30 лет назад. После этого лояльные Республике миры на Римманском торговом маршруте, включая Прэситлин и Эриаду (обладавшая важным стратегическим значением из-за своего расположения на пересечении Римманского и Хайдианского маршрутов) оказались на территории КНС и были уязвимы как никогда. В ответ на это Республика сильно укрепила свою базу на Эриаду. Бригадир Гидеон Таркин и его брат Уилхафф командовали обороной своего родного мира. Бригадир Таркин объединил разичные планетарные флоты планеты в приоритетные театры военных действия и командовал ими с Эриаду. Действия Восемнадцатой армии и Сил безопасности Отдалённых регионов в осаждённом со всех сторон секторе Сесвенна широко освещались в республиканской пропаганде, и Таркины с их армией стали героями. Предательство в рядах Республики привело к победе КНС в битве при Салласте, однако Республике при поддержке Сыновей и Дочерей Свободы удалось отвоевать часть сектора Слуис. Дальнейшие рейды Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер участвовали в уничтожении фабрики дроидов на Нивеке и позже успешно отвоевали у КНС Терра-Сул. Тем временем Мейс Винду и Сэси Тийн освободили от сепаратистов Иктотч, несмотря на участие в сражении новейшего боевого ультрадроида B3. thumb|250px|Кит Фисто и Т'ра Саа на базе налётчиков. Налётчики сепаратистов нападали на республиканские конвои на Кореллианском торговом пути, в том числе 5, следовавших из системы Корусант. Налётчики использовали гравитационный проектор, чтобы выбрасывать корабли конвоя из гиперпространства, и уничтожали их, предварительно очистив от припасов. Сенатор от Деварона Эльса'сай'Моро выяснила, что её коллега, Виен'сай'Маллок, обустроила на планете базу для налётчиков. Она попыталась сообщить об этом джедаям, но была застрелена Оррой Синг. Эйла Секура, Толм, Т'ра Саа и Ан'я Куро отправились на Деварон, чтобы установить личность изменника и найти базу налётчиков. Виен'сай'Маллок заманила Толма и Тёмную женщину на ненастоящую базу в Синих горах, где их заточила Орра Синг. Тем временем Эйла Секура разоблачила Виен’сай’Маллок и узнала от неё истинные координаты базы на другой стороне гор. Она победила Орру Синг в дуэли на световых мечах и освободила Толма и Ан'ю Куро, а Кит Фисто, Т'ра Саа и их клоны уничтожили базу. Виен'сай'Маллок была приговорена к смерти правительством Деварона, а Синг заточена в тюрьму на Уво-4, хотя она пробыла там недолго.Джедай: Эйла Секура На Антаре-4 сепаратистские лоялисты устроили восстание против правления Антарских рейнджеров, поддерживавших порядок на спутнике. Граф Дуку уничтожил рейнджеров орбитальной бомбардировкой и обустроил на Антаре-4 свой новый командный центр, из которого в течение некоторого времени осуществлял руководство КНС. Мастер-джедай Квинлан Вос успешно внедрился в ряды Тёмных служителей Дуку, убедив большинство джедаев в своём падении на Тёмную сторону, но в действительности он занимался сбором информации для Совета джедаев. Во время миссии в секторе Чайкин клоны-коммандос из отряда «Дельта» освободили ударный крейсер типа «Аккламатор» «Обвинитель» от захвативших его наёмников-трандошан. Во время битвы при Малом Парцеллусе через 16 месяцев после начала войны сепаратисты подвергли поверхность планеты бомбардировке. В результате содержавшийся в местных растениях цеотин воспламенился, и наземные силы обеих сторон были практически полностью уничтожены.Звёздные войны. Республика 61: Безысходность Попав в плен во время битвы при Джабииме, Оби-Ван Кеноби и ЭРК-солдат Альфа-17 были доставлены на Раттатак. Там Асажж Вентресс подвергла их допросу с применением пыток, однако ничего не добилась. Тогда она заразила Кеноби мускульными червями, которые сделали его бессильным, а также использовала ситхскую маску пыток, чтобы подавить проявления Силы. Но джедай преодолел испытания, и хотя на это потребовалось почти месяц, смог согнуть водопроводные трубы в своей камере и освободить себя, Альфу и других пленников. Они выдержали последнюю схватку с Вентресс и сбежали. Оби-Ван с помощью Силы сообщил Энакину Скайуокеру о своем спасении, которое достигло последнего, когда он сражался с пиратами в составе отряда Ки-Ади-Мунди. Между тем, Оби-Ван и Альфа добрались до Рифлора, где вступили в бой с преследовавшими их приспешниками Вентресс. Вскоре им на помощь пришли Ки-Ади-Мунди и Энакин.Звёздные войны. Республика 62: Ничья земля Торговая федерация наложила блокаду на планету Пантора якобы из-за её долгов, а на самом деле — чтобы вынудить Панторанскую Ассамблею принять сторону графа Дуку и сепаратистов. Чтобы надавить на председателя Ассамблеи Нотлувиски Папаноиду, Федерация наняла двух охотников за головами, которые похитили двух его дочерей. Папаноида и его сын спасли одну из дочерей из логова охотников за головами на Татуине, а падаван Асока Тано и панторанский сенатор Райо Чучи нашли другую на корабле Федерации. Чтобы сведения о том, что Торговая федерация стояла за похищением, не были преданы огласке, неймодианцы согласились снять с Панторы блокаду. Вторая битва на Джеонозисе Во время миссии на Кейто-Неймодии Республика узнала о существовании новой фабрики дроидов на Джеонозисе. Чтобы отвлечь Республику от Джеонозиса, Гривус нанёс удар по Дорину. Хотя поначалу кел-доры терпели поражение в бою с превосходящими силами противника, ситуация изменилась с прибытием крупного флота Республики под командованием генералов-джедаев Пло Куна и Энакина Скайуокера, адмирала Вуллфа Юларена и коммандера-джедая Асоки Тано. В последовавшем космическом сражении флот Гривуса был разромлен, и генерал сбежал с поля боя на своём личном истребителе. thumb|280px|Джеонозийские воины обороняют оружейную фабрику от солдат-клонов. После победы на Дорине Республика начала полномасштабное вторжение на Джеонозис, чтобы остановить производство новых боевых дроидов. Три штурмовые группы под командованием генералов Ки-Ади-Мунди, Энакина Скайуокера и Оби-Вана Кеноби высадились на так называемой Дождливой земле, отбили её у сепаратистов и устроили там посадочную зону для остальных сил Республики. Объединившись, джедаи и их войска уничтожили генератор дефлекторного щита фабрик Поггля, после чего к ним смогли присоединиться подкрепления солдат-клонов. В то время как клоны под командованием Энакина Скайуокера и Луминары Ундули сражались с оборонными силами фабрики, их падаваны, Асока Тано и Баррисс Оффи, проникли туда через катакомбы. Забравшись во вражеский супертанк, падаваны уничтожили из его пушек реактор фабрики, после чего она разрушилась изнутри. В конце битвы Республика приступила к операции по захвату эрцгерцога Поггля Меньшего. Джедаи и их клоны уничтожили королеву Джеонозиса Карину Великую и её воинов, обрушив королевское логово, и сбежали оттуда вместе с пленённым Погглем. Вторая битва на Джеонозисе завершилась победой Республики. Вторая битва при Камино thumb|250px|Клоны защищают Тайпока-Сити от «Трезубцев» и аква-дроидов. Спустя несколько месяцев после уничтожения станции Риши Гривус и Вентресс спланировали ещё одну атаку на Камино. Скайуокер и Кеноби узнали об их планах, перехватив зашифрованные переговоры между Гривусом и Вентресс. Они незамедлительно прибыли на Камино, чтобы отбить атаку сепаратистов. Когда флот Гривуса вступил в бой с оборонным флотом Республики на орбите планеты, несколько десантных кораблей типа «Трезубец», замаскированных под обломки кораблей, упали в океан, где их уже ожидала Вентресс в своём корабле. Когда аква-дроиды собрали «Трезубцы», десантные суда вылетели из океана и осуществили высадку десанта в Тайпока-Сити. В то время как клоны под командованием Шаак Ти обороняли военный комплекс, Скайуокер напал на Вентресс, укравшую образец ДНК Джанго Фетта, а Кеноби вступил в дуэль с Гривусом в казармах. Обе дуэли завершились уже снаружи города, и хотя и Гривус, и Вентресс сбежали, Скайуокер отнял у Вентресс ДНК, а Шаак Ти отбила атаку дроидов. Вторжение сепаратистов на Камино завершилось провалом. Борьба за технологическое преимущество Инциденты на Картао и Дагро Планета Картао в секторе Пракла некоторое время не принимала участия в войне, однако она была штаб-квартирой компании «Творения Спаарти», чей уникальный метод производства привлёк внимание сил, стремившихся к технологическому преимуществу. Благодаря крансокам-твиллерам фабрику «Творений Спаарти» можно было перепрофилировать на производство любой продукции всего за одну ночь. И сепаратисты, и Верховный Канцлер Палпатин нуждались в этой фабрике: первые для создания нового типа боевого дроида, последний из-за производимых компанией клонирующих цилиндров Спаарти, в которых можно было вырастить готовых в бою солдат в десять раз быстрее, чем по каминоанским технологиям.Герой Картао thumb|left|250px|Мастер [[Джейфер Торлиз уничтожает штурмовых дроидов D-60 на Картао.]] В течение нескольких недель сражений на Картао фабрика несколько раз переходила из рук в руки. В конечном итоге она была уничтожена упавшим на комплекс LAAT/i с джедаями на борту. В действительности LAAT/i управлялся дистанционно одним из агентов Сидиуса, и данный инцидент был использован с целью дискредитации Ордена в глазах населения сектора Пракла. Через другого своего агента, Кинмана Дориану, Сидиус заполучил дву тысячи клонирующих цилиндров и переправил их на Бисс, Вейланд и Центакс-2, спутник Корусанта, где началось производство миллионов новых солдат-клонов. Эта секретная армия была развёрнута в последний год войны и сыграла важную роль в разгроме сепаратистов в ходе Осад Внешнего Кольца, а также помогла вытеснить сепаратистов из столицы Республики в конце битвы при Корусанте.«Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66» В исследовательском центре на планете сельскохозяйственной планете Дагро сепаратисты занимались разработкой и производством низкоскоростных носителей — восьминогих дроидов, сконструированных для доставки оружия при вторжениях в город или на базу. Они несли на себе осколочную взрывчатку, разъедающие кислоты и разрядники для выноса энергосистем, и благодаря маскировке и медленному передвижению заметить их было непросто. Тем не менее, производство носителей было прекращено, когда Энакин Скайуокер и Оби-Ван Кеноби уничтожили исследовательский центр, а оставшиеся дроиды были переданы инженерам ВАР для изучения.Времена перемен Угроза биодроидов Спустя год после битвы на Джеонозисе джедаи нашли на Орд-Цестусе охранных дроидов JK-13 производства компании «Кибернетика Цестуса». Вместо процессоров у JK-13 были чувствительные к Силе угри дашта, и благодаря своим невероятным рефлексам дроиды могли на равных сражаться с джедаями. В результате на планету прибыли Кит Фисто и Оби-Ван Кеноби, чтобы обеспечить её хорошее отношение к Республике и не допустить продажу этих «убийц джедаев» КНС. Когда дипломатические усилия не принесли желаемого результата, Республика решила подвергнуть фабрики Орд-Цестуса орбитальной бомбардировке. Тем не менее, Асажж Вентресс переустановила маячки наведения республиканских кораблей, чтобы они подвергли бомбардировке мирных жителей Орд-Цестуса и тем самым нанесли ужасающий удар по репутации Республики. Тем не менее, ЭРК-солдат А-98 переустановил маячки на укрытие просепаратистских Пяти семей «Кибернетики Цестуса», которые и были убиты во время бомбардировки. Позже выяснилось, что Республика и сепаратисты напрасно интересовались дроидами JK-13, поскольку они предназначались только для охраны и не могли никого убить.«Цестусский обман» Опустошение После гибели «Зловещего» сепаратисты построили ещё более мощный корабль того же типа — «Опустошение», чьи ионные импульсные пушки, работавшие от кристаллов световых мечей, могли уничтожить целую планету. Заключив союз с Cёстрами ночи во главе с Сай Сирсу, сепаратисты начали добычу кристаллов на Родии, Кристофсисе и Датомире. Хотя джедаи помешали им завладеть родианскими кристаллами, они насобирали достаточно, чтобы пушки смогли работать. Во время первого теста супероружия на его борту присутствовали граф Дуку, Асажж Вентресс и Сирсу, а также голограмма Дарта Сидиуса. Когда Сидиус приказал испытать силу оружия на Датомире, взбешённая предательством Сирсу выбросила Дуку и Вентресс с мостика и направила «Опустошение» в сторону Корусанта. Прежде чем «Опустошение» смогло уничтожить столицу Республики, ударный отряд джедаев из Мейса Винду, Оби-Вана Кеноби, Энакина Скайуокера, Асоки Тано, Пло Куна и Кита Фисто высадился на борту крейсера и вывели из его из строя, после чего супероружие добили несколько бомбардировщиков джедаев. Джедаи убили Сай Сирсу, но Дуку и Вентресс сбежали.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance Звёздный дробитель thumb|250px|Адмирал Кирст уничтожает «Венаторы» из турболазеров «Дробителя». «Звёздный дробитель» был флагманом сепаратистского адмирала Кирста. Он был вооружён мощными турболазерными батареями, каждая из которых одним выстрелом уничтожить «Венатор». Когда джедаи решили предпринять миссию по уничтожению «Звёздного дробителя», Дарт Сидиус расставил им ловушку. При этом он не забыл отправить Энакина Скайуокера на незначительную миссию, чтобы его будущий ученик избежал гибели. Когда Мейс Винду, Ки-Ади-Мунди, Оби-Ван Кеноби, Асока Тано и Джил Сомтей проникли на борт «Дробителя», оказалось, что это его двойник. Выведя все системы корабля из строя, Кирст и экипаж корабля сбежали с него в спасательных капсулах, после чего двойник под действием гравитации начал приближаться к звезде. К счастью для джедаев, Энакин быстро справился со своей миссией и прибыл в систему на своём истребителе. Почти одновременно с ним туда прибыл настоящий «Звёздный дробитель», чтобы подобрать спасательные капсулы. Энакин влетел в ангар корабля вместе с капсулами и, попав внутрь, нашёл и уничтожил главный реактор. Тем временем джедаи перенаправили оставшуюся энегрию двойника, чтобы намагнитить его корпус. Надев скафандры, джедаи покинули опасное место, держась за трос, прикреплённый к истребителю Скайуокера, а «Звёздный дробитель», столкнувшись со своим намагниченным двойником, сгорел в звезде. Кампании 20 ДБЯ Война в Центральных Мирах Покорение Дуро 200px|right|thumb|[[Конфедерация независимых систем|Сепаратисты штурмуют Дуро.]] Вскоре для Республики настали чёрные дни, когда Гривус начал операцию «Копьё Дурджа», в результате которой Конфедерация захватила Дуро. Менее чем за неделю военные корабли сепаратистов разбили оборонявшийся флот Республики и захватили один из орбитальных городов планеты. За этим последовала череда орбитальных бомбардировок и высадка огромной армии дроидов на покоренный Дуро. После битвы Сенатское бюро расследований попыталось выяснить причины неудачи. Гривус провел свои победоносные войска по всему Кореллианскому торговому пути, захватывая планету за планетой. Генерал-дроид превратился для Республики в символ страха. Через месяц в докладе агента Инглеменна Барезза было указано, что три звёздных разрушителя типа «Венатор», которые предназначались для защиты Дуро, были направлены в «свободный полёт» Сенатским подкомитетом по обороне Кореллианского торгового пути. thumb|230px|left|Генерал [[Гривус водружает флаг Конфедерации над покорённой планетой Дуро.]] Также было установлено, что на самом деле председатель комитета, родианский сенатор Онаконда Фарр перенаправил корабли к Исено, за что получил взятку в виде контрактов на восстановление Андо от исенского сенатора Ронета Курра. После появления доклада Курр и Фарр были отозваны из Сената. Спровоцированное общественное недовольство Сенатом и родианцами привело к тому, что Верховный Канцлер получил полную власть для ведения войны и смог назначить людей руководить флотами у враждебных планет. Было начато полномасштабное расследование действий сенатского подкомитета, чтобы провести его реформирование или даже полностью распустить. Возможно, что эта политическая реформа стала одной из предпосылок к появлению Декрета об управлении секторами. Покорив Дуро, Гривус продолжил завоёвывать остальную Галактику. На его счету — часовая бомбардировка флотом сепаратистов во главе с флагманом «Незримая длань» Хамбарина, которая расплавила поверхность древнего города-планеты, одного из Основателей.Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections Также Гривус нёс ответственность за распространение лоедорвианской чумы в секторе Вимелл, убившей почти всех обитавших в нем людей. Генерал лично атаковал Альдераан и оккупировал Кайкьелиус. Он также контролировал нападения на 26 миров лоялистов. Он также коллекционировал световые мечи погибших джедаев, доставшиеся ему в качестве трофеев. Из-за этих примеров бессмысленной жестокости Гривус вскоре стал для граждан Республики самим воплощением зла. «Победа» против «Оплота» Древние верфи на Фоэросте в Ядре тысячелетиями отправляли корабли в открытый космос. В последние века Республики верфи Фоэроста приобрел Техносоюз. С развитием Войн клонов Фоэрост оказался в блокаде, которой Флот Республики надеялся привести верфи в негодность. Но Республика не знала, что за два года, прошедших после Битвы на Джеонозисе осаждённые инженеры Техносоюза разрабатывали линейный корабль типа «Оплот» — тысячеметровый военный звездолёт, обладавший мощным вооружением и бронёй, позволявшей таранить лёгкие корабли противника. Под командованием салластанца Дуа Нинго Флот «Оплот» прорвался через блокаду Фоэроста и начал терроризировать Республиканские миры в секторе Зеро. В качестве ответа на флот «Оплотов» Республика создала звёздный разрушитель типа «Победа I». Результат сотрудничества между Проектом «Победа» и компанией «Верфи Куата», разрушители типа «Победа I», вошли в состав Флота «Победа» и, разделившись на две тактические группы, поступили под командование капитана Терринальда Скрида и Яна Додонны. Они столкнулись с флотом «Оплот» у Икстлара, Альсакана и Басилиска. В битве при Анаксисе Нинго погиб, а его флот был уничтожен. Скрид и Додонна вернулись на Корусант героями Республики. Дредноуты Рендили thumb|left|250px|Космическое сражение в системе Рендили. Планета Рендили в Центральных Мирах, крупный производитель космических кораблей, добровольно перешла на сторону КНС. Флот, оборонявший эту планету, состоял из современных тяжёлых крейсеров типа «Дредноут», которые могли стать ценным приобретением для Флота Конфедерации, однако их командир пока не сделал выбор в пользу какой-либо из сторон. Республиканский флот под командованием мастеров-джедаев Сэси Тийна и Пло Куна был направлен к планете с приказом уничтожить «Дредноуты», если они откажутся поддержать Республику. Но во время переговоров Пло Кун и капитан Ян Додонна оказались захвачены группой просепаратистски настроенных офицеров флота «Дредноутов», во главе которых стоял лейтенант Меллор Яго. Яго надеялся преодолеть республиканскую блокаду, используя заложников. Однако Сэси Тийн отказался уступить. Вскоре прибыли Оби-Ван Кеноби и Квинлан Вос, только что сбежавшие от Асажж Вентресс. Поскольку Квинлан Вос не смог добыть ННС на Хоногре, граф Дуку желал ему смерти, и его роль двойного агента стала бессмысленной. Джедаи освободили заложников с крейсера, а затем вступили в бой с истребителями сепаратистов. Энакин, тем временем, лишил «Дредноуты» возможности уйти в гиперпространство. Во время сражения Йаго был убит Джейсом Дэллином. По окончании битвы захваченные «Дредноуты» были превращены в тюремные транспорты, а Верховный канцлер Палпатин издал закон, по которому все подобные планетарные флоты переходили в собственность Республики. Между тем, Квинлан Вос предстал перед Советом джедаев и признал, что перешел на тёмную сторону Силы, когда был вместе с Дуку. Он был готов понести наказание, но Совет согласился снова принять его в Орден после периода медитации и покаяния. На самом деле, Вос всё ещё тайно служил Дуку. В то же время, исполненная мести Асажж Вентресс проникла на Корусант и попыталась убить Энакина Скайуокера в качестве расплаты за побег Оби-Вана с Раттатака. Во время сражения, которое развернулось на промышленной дороге, проложенной над небоскребами галактической столицы, Вентресс своим световым мечом оставила на лице Скайуокера шрам. Но дуэль выиграл Энакин, использовав Силу, чтобы вытолкнуть врага в пространство над городом, а затем уронить вниз, предполагая смертельность этого падения. Но Асажж выжила и смогла покинуть Корусант. Северная кампания Дронгар и бота К этому времени обе стороны конфликта понесли огромные потери, как убитыми, так и ранеными. В ответ на такое положение дел Республика начала производство фрегатов типа «Медстар», которые должны были сопровождать флоты в сражениях и играть роль мобильных госпиталей, получивших название «Республиканское мобильное санитарное подразделение» или РЕМСО. Они участвовали в битве при Дронгаре, планете тропического климата и муссонов с достигшей наибольшего развития грибковыми формами жизни.«Медстар I: Военные хирурги»» thumb|200px|Баррисс Оффи на Дронгаре. Одной из таких форм были бота, адаптогеники, служившие антибиотиком, болеутоляющим и даже интоксикантом в зависимости от расы, к которой они применялись. Осознав важность этого грибка, а также поняв, что бота быстро портятся после сбора, противоборствующие стороны организовали добычу грибка на Дронгаре и начали сражения за поля бота. Именно на этой планете джедай-падаван Баррисс Оффи практиковалась в своих лекарских способностях и обнаружила, что бота улучшают её способности в Силе. Соратниками Баррисс на РЕМСО-7, кроме прочих, были протокольный дроид I-5YQ, молодой хирург по имени Джос Вондар и салластанский репортер ГолоНета по имени Ден Дур. Баррисс обнаружила, что адмирал Тарниз Блейд, капитан расположенного в системе «Медстара», имеет свою выгоду от контрабанды бота. Хотя деятельность Блейда была пресечена, операции Республики на Дронгаре продолжали испытывать давление со стороны Конфедерации, которая постоянно атаковала поля бота до появления у планеты звёздного разрушителя типа «Венатор», прекратившего вражеские вылазки. После этого Баррисс вернулась на Корусант и получила ранг рыцаря-джедая.«Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» Опустошение Хоногра Одной из многих трагедий третьего года было опустошение планеты Хоногр. Республиканские войска под командованием Эйлы Секуры вступили на орбите планеты в сражение с сепаратистским кораблем-ядром «Гаенна», что привело к его падению на поверхность. К несчастью, корабль всё ещё имел на борту смертельный токсин тригексалофин-1138, который распространился по всей планете и нанес катастрофические повреждения экосистеме, уничтожив почти все растения за исключением равнин хольм-травы.Звёздные войны. Республика 68: Доспехи На этой же планете Эйла Секура и коммандер Блай попытались вернуть набор научного оборудования (ННО), имевшийся на борту «Гаенны» и захваченный местными жителями — ногри. Ногри спрятали оборудование в древнем храме ракат. Между тем, предатель Квинлан Вос попытался сам добыть ННО для Дуку. Однако его постигла неудача, когда Эйла объяснила, что его одержимость охотой за вторым ситхом может не соответствовать выбору, который он сделал раньше. Неуверенный в себе со времени присоединения к Дуку, Вос покинул Хоногр с пустыми руками, но с навсегда изменившимся мировоззрением. Республиканский террор Во время войны Республика неоднократно действовала неподобающе, в частности, опустошив Орлеон при помощи каменных клещей. Перед этим ученые КНС при содействии арканийских генетиков создали каменного клеща — биоинженерное насекомое, способное пожирать здания. С их появлением бесчисленные миры превратились в руины. В одном случае на пути к перегруженному корусантскому Вестпорту грузовик «Пряха», поврежденный каменными клещами, совершил вынужденную посадку на Киши. После этого каменные клещи принялись разрушать Киши, пока джедай-лекарь, владеющий искусством «Морихро», их не уничтожил. Арманд Айсард, директор Сенатского бюро разведки, объявил инцидент актом терроризма со стороны сепаратистов, а его агенты проследили путь «Пряхи» до небольшой планеты Орлеон в Среднем Кольце. Считая, что на планете находятся заводы по производству биологического оружия, на неё были выпущены республиканские каменные клещи. Однако предположение оказалось ошибочным, поскольку никакого биологического оружия на Орлеоне не было, но каменные клещи уничтожили большую часть планеты. Исправить что-либо было невозможно, и 800 миллионов жителей вынуждены были покинуть планету. Повстанцы Ондерона thumb|left|250px|Бои между повстанцами и дроидами на улицах Изиза. Ещё в начале войны король Ондерона Рамсис Дендап был свергнут Санджаем Рашем, которого поддерживала Конфедерация независимых систем. К 20 ДБЯ на Ондероне сформировалось сопротивление во главе с Со Геррерой, его сестрой Стилой и Лаксом Бонтери, мать которого до своей гибели представляла Ондерон в Конгрессе сепаратистов. Целью восстания было свержение режима Раша и восстановление Дендапа в правах. Республика поддерживала повстанцев кредитами и вооружением, а также отправила к ним боевых инструкторов — Энакина Скайуокера, Оби-Вана Кеноби, Асоку Тано и капитана Рекса. Завершив обучение в своём лагере в ондеронских джунглях, повстанцы проникли в столицу планеты Изиз и начали вести активную борьбу с режимом Раша, нападая на патрули дроидов. Чтобы показать народу, что им по силам одолеть сепаратистов, повстанцы взорвали электростанцию, без которой сепаратистские дроиды не могли подзаряжаться. Встревоженный ростом популярности восстания, Раш выпросил у Дуку подкрепление под командованием тактического супердроида Калани. Чтобы деморализовать мятежников, Санджай Раш решил публично казнить своего предшественника. Ондеронская гвардия во главе с генералом Тандином перешла на сторону повстанцев и сорвала казнь. Чтобы избежать потерь среди мирного населения в ходе неизбежного генерального сражения с войсками КНС, повстанцы и гвардейцы отступили в горы рядом с Изизом. Благодаря ракетным пусковым установкам, доставленных на планету бандой Онаки по просьбе джедаев, повстанцы посбивали канонерки HMP, а также нанесли значительный урон вражеской пехоте и танкам. Хотя в сражении погибла Стила Геррера, победа была за её людьми. Решив, что поддержка режима Санджая Раша становится слишком затратной, Дуку приказал Калани казнить короля и увести остатки своих войск на Агамар. Рамсис Дендап был восстановлен на троне, и Ондерон вернулся в состав Республики. Инцидент на Ринго-Винде thumb|280px|Досрочное выполнение Приказа 66 вследствие сбоя работы чипа-ингибитора. Во время сражения с дроидами адмирала Тренча на борту космической станции Ринго-Винды боец 501-го легиона по прозвищу Кувалда начал досрочно выполнять Приказ 66, застрелив генерала-джедая Типлар. Узнав о случившемся от Тренча, Дуку приказал ему похитить клона и доставить к нему для изучения. Энакин Скайуокер, ЭРК-солдат Пятерня и капитан Рекс воспрепятствовали похищению и доставили Кувалду на Камино. Связавшись с премьер-министром Ламой Су и доктором Налой Се, «лорд Тиранус» приказал им ликвидировать клона и проследить за тем, чтобы мастер Шаак Ти не узнала об истинных причинах его поступка. Каминоанцы заявили, что причиной неадекватного поведения клона стал вирус, подхваченный им на Ринго-Винде. Пятерня не поверил в эту версию и обнаружил в голове Кувалды ингибиторный чип. Узнав, что такие чипы были у каждого клона, Пятерня извлёк свой с помощью медицинского дроида AZ-3. Шаак Ти и Нала Се отправилась вместе с Пятернёй в главное медучреждение Республики на Корусант, где Пятерня встретился с Палпатином и узнал, что он стоял за всем заговором. Когда Канцлер обвинил Пятерню в сумасшествии и попытке покушения на свою жизнь, ЭРК пустился в бега и вскоре был застрелен Корусантской гвардией. Позже Палпатин поделился с Советом джедаев результатами своего «исследования», которое выяснило, что и Кувалда, и Пятерня вели себя неадекватно из-за вируса, подцепленного на Ринго-Винде. Нала Се тайно отправила чипы двух клонов Тиранусу. Расследование на Оба-Диа Когда Пло Кун обнаружил на спутнике Оба-Диа обломки шаттла Сайфо-Диаса, получив исходивший от него сигнал о помощи, джедаи решили возобновить расследование гибели мастера-джедая. Узнав об этом, Палпатин связался с Дуку и приказал ему убрать всех свидетелей. Прибыв на Оба-Диа, штаб-квартиру Синдиката пайков, Кеноби и Скайуокер узнали от лидера Синдиката, Лома, что двенадцать лет назад человек по имени Тиранус заплатил ему за убийство Сайфо-Диаса. Он отвёл джедаев в камеру, где втайне от своего нанимателя держал выжившего спутника Сайфо-Диаса, Сильмана, на случай, если Тиранусу вздумается предать пайков. Прежде чем джедаи смогли расспросить старика, сошедшего с ума за долгие годы заточения, явился Дуку и задушил Сильмана. Когда джедаи вступили в бой с ситхом, им на помощь прибыли пайки во главе с Ломом. Когда Лом обратился к бывшему нанимателю по его ситхскому имени, Кеноби и Скайуокер поняли, что Дуку и Тиранус — одно и тоже лицо. Убив Лома, ситх сбежал с Оба-Диа. Таким образом, Ордену стало известно, что за созданием Великой армии Республики стоял ситх и лидер КНС, однако Совет решил сохранить эту информацию в тайне, зная, что она лишь спровоцирует хаос в Республике, и поставил перед собой цель как можно быстрее завершить войну, чтобы их враги не успели осуществить свои таинственные замыслы. Южная кампания Цель — Гривус Зверства Гривуса в Ядре привели к тому, что многие джедаи стали призывать организовать его убийство. Однако мастер Йода отвергал столь радикальные меры, опасаясь, что действия джедаев-убийц приведут их на Тёмную сторону Силы. Несмотря на это, некоторые, рискуя быть изгнанными из Ордена, попытались совершить то, что считали справедливым. Среди них были падаван Флинн Кибо, мастер-джедай расы ковей Б'дард Тоун и ещё несколько джедаев. Эта группа выследила знаменитого генерала-киборга в Исонском коридоре. На Гентесе, родной планете угнотов, Гривус провел успешную боевую операцию и поработил местных жителей. Началась интенсивная разработка недр планеты. Он также захватил на Гентесе группу падаванов и собирался превратить их в киборгов, но эти планы были сорваны Кибо и Тоуном ценой их собственной жизни.Звёздные войны: Генерал Гривус Восстание на Бфасше Подавление восстания тёмных джедаев на Бфасше позже назовут одним из поворотных моментов войны. В секторе Слуис практически непрерывно велись бои между Сыновьями и Дочерьми Свободы и силами сепаратистов. Ещё в начале войны праксеум джедаев на Бфасше примкнул к движению джедаев-диссидентов, а постоянные битвы в секторе привели к росту фанатического милитаризма в праксеуме. Пав на Тёмную сторону, эти джедаи присоединились к союзнику сепаратистов — культу Дженсаарай. Бфасшские тёмные джедаи обернулись против Сыновей и Дочерей Свободы, убивая каждого, кто вставал у них на пути. Через два года и три месяца после битвы на Джеонозисе отряд джедаев во главе с Йодой положил восстанию конец, но бфасши на протяжении многих лет испытывали сильную неприязнь к джедаям. Победа на Прэситлине thumb|right|250px|[[Битва за Прэситлин.]] Несмотря на то, что на Прэситлине находился Межгалактический коммуникационный центр, важнейший для коммуникации в Центральных Мирах, планета не имела мощной обороны. Опасаясь нападения Конфедерации, Республика попыталась построить на Слуис-Ване, где располагались космические верфи, флот для защиты Прэситлина. Однако вскоре об этих планах узнала Асажж Вентресс и выслала флот Клана банкиров под командованием адмирала Порса Тонита. Через два года и шесть месяцев после начала войны флот Тонита организовал блокаду Слуис-Вана, а затем направился к Прэситлину, где огромная армия вторглась на планету и захватила её. В результате была нарушена связь с остальной Галактикой. Сепаратистов попытался остановить капитан Зозридор Слайк, экс-пират и основатель группы «Сыновья и Дочери Свободы», однако его войска проигрывали сражение. К счастью для них, прибыло республиканское подкрепление во главе с Нейя Халкионом и Энакином Скайуокером. Произошла битва за Прэситлин, ставкой в которой были планета и Межгалактический центр связи. Во время битвы Республика противостояла более чем миллиону боевых дроидов и крупному космическому флоту. Это сражение являлось последним испытанием для Скайуокера, после которого он должен был стать рыцарем-джедаем. Позднее на Сусевфае Нейя Халкион погиб в битве с тёмным джедаем Никкосом Тайрисом из расы анзатов. Тайрис был падшим мастером-джедаем, который примкнул к графу Дуку и основал культ Дженсаарай. После гибели Тайриса его последователи возненавидели джедаев. Дженсаараи многие годы оставались в изоляции от остальной Галактики, пока их не обнаружил Корран Хорн, внук Нейи Халкиона.«Я — джедай!» Кампании конца 20 ДБЯ—19 ДБЯ Осады Внешнего Кольца thumb|270px|Осады Внешнего Кольца на карте Галактики. Несмотря на успех операции «Копьё Дурджа», у КНС не было возможности закрепиться на завоёванных территориях. К концу 20 ДБЯ Республике наконец удалось перевести свою экономику на военные рельсы, и теперь объёмы её военного производства превосходили сепаратистские. Кроме того, на Центаксе-2 с использованием технологий Спаарти была выращены дополнительные войска солдат-клонов. Республиканские силы освободили ключевые планеты в Центральных Мирах и Колониях, включая Дуро, Комменор и Балморру, отбросив Флот Конфедерации в Среднее и Внешнее Кольца. Наступление Девятой армии разделило на два района владения сепаратистов на Новых территориях, также был отвоёван анклав сепаратистов в районе Андо на Кореллианском пути. От сепаратистских владений на Римманском торговом маршруте остались два анклава вокруг Загобы и Яг'Дула. Конфедерация укрепила свои территории в Кольце, включая многочисленные планеты по обе стороны Ломтя. Решительно настроенная Республика отправила практически все корабли и все войска в Кольцо, чтобы сокрушить крепости сепаратистов. Изнурительные сражения начались на Орд-Радаме, Оссусе, Рилоте и других планетах с целью принудить Конфедерацию сдаться. Начались Осады Внешнего Кольца, обозначившие финальную фазу конфликта. left|250px|thumb|Генерал [[Оро Дассин командует войсками сепаратистов на Бомис-Кури IV.]] Осады Внешнего Кольца были разделены на шесть театров военных действий, каждый из которых был назван в честь одного из ключевых миров КНС: Майгито, Серенно, Фелуция, Сайскин, Яг'Дул и Прэситлин. На прэситлинском театре Девятнадцатая армия совершила наступление на Бомис-Кури IV, где куриварский генерал Корпоративного альянса Оро Дассин возглавлял оборону сепаратистской крепости. Ожидая штурма со стороны крупных сил джедаев, он создал гигантскую сеть оборонительных оружий, которая покрывала сторону форта, обращённую к равнинам, и усилил свои позиции мощным энергетическим щитом. Дассин был разочарован, когда узнал, что вместо громадной армии, которая рисовалась в его воображении, в крепость проникли два джедая и отключили лучевой щит. Этими джедаями были легендарные генералы Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер, которые затем атаковали город с небольшой и быстрой армией, которая смогла увернуться от огня массивных оборонительных батарей крепости Дассина. С отключенным щитом база была разбомблена орбитальными ударами и налетами истребителей. Во время произошедшей перестрелки Дассин погиб. На этом же театре солдаты с Эриаду под командованием Уилхаффа Таркина осадили Тритон, Слуис-Ван и Загобу. Примерно в это же время мастер-джедай Нем Бис вместе с Девиссом и ротой «К» занялся свержением незаконного правительства на Орто. На сереннском театре Республика победила КНС в битвах при Новом Борналексе и Орд-Радаме, стремясь расчистить путь к Целанону и родному миру графа Дуку, Серенно. На Новых территориях флот Пло Куна одолел сепаратистов в системе Йвлландр, расчистив для войск Ки-Ади-Мунди, в том числе Галактических пехотинцев, путь к ключевой твердыне Межгалактического банковского клана, планете Майгито. Во время Осад Внешнего Кольца у КНС появился новый союзник — Мандалорские защитники под предводительством Мандалора Восстановителя, пришедшего к власти на Мандалоре после падения правительства Новых мандалорцев. Мандалорцы и их дроиды-легионеры участвовали в ряде сражений, в том числе на Нулле, Заадже, Новом Холстисе и Новом Борналексе, а также предприняли неудачное вторжение на Камино.Galaxy at War Наконец, через 31 месяц после начала войны Дарт Сидиус связался с Защитниками и дал им задание похитить сенатора Падме Амидалу на Норвале II. Сидиус, желавший вывести мандалорцев из игры, завёл их в ловушку: на Норвале республиканцы разгромили мандалорцев, и битву пережили лишь сам Мандалор и ещё два Защитника. Фелуцианский театр thumb|250px|Кон'ми встают на защиту родного мира от сил Республики и КНС. Самые яростные сражения Осад Внешнего Кольца произошли на фелуцианском театре, где находился регион, известный как Кузница Конфедерации. В битве при Меркане Республика одержала важную победу в информационной войне с сепаратистами, остановив работу Теневого вещания КНС.«Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» На Бал'демнике Конфедерация независимых систем обнаружила в морских утесах следы кортозиса и попыталась поработить расу кон'ми, чтобы заняться добычей этого способного противостоять световому мечу вещества. Кон'ми подняли восстание, и разразилась Битва на Бал'демнике. Очень скоро на планете высадился полк солдат-клонов под командованием Ша Кун и Халагад Вентор, который, однако, был атакован местными жителями, и вскоре КНС и Республика были изгнаны из системы. Битва за Фелуцию, штаб-квартиру Коммерческой гильдии, велась между Республикой и сепаратистами в негостеприимных джунглях, где солдаты, по словам одного из участников битвы, месяц за месяцем сталкивались с разъедающими плоть болезнями и пронзительно орущими ночными хищниками. Пытаясь схватить президента Коммерческой гильдии Шу Май, рыцарь-джедай Баррисс Оффи и её падаван Зондер сами угодили в плен. Позже им на помощь пришёл 327-й звёздный корпус во главе с Эйлы Секуры и коммандером Блаем. Прежде чем покинуть Фелуцию, Шу Май попыталась отравить токсинами водоёмы планеты. Республиканцы попытались остановить распространение токсинов, захватив водосборные станции.Reversal of Fortune На Салукемае падший джедай Сора Балк построил базу сепаратистов. Он нанял безжалостных убийц-анзатов, чтобы обучить сепаратистскую армию клонов, созданную из генетического материала моргукаев, элитных воинов-никто. В ответ Квинлан Вос и Оппо Ранцизис с огромной армией, в которую также входили А'Шарад Хетт, К'Крук, Сиан Джейсел, Эйла Секура и другие джедаи, окружили Салукемай. Так началась Осада Салукемая. Позднее Оппо Ранцизис был убит Сорой Балком. Квинлан Вос в сотрудничестве с мастером-джедаем Толмом убил Сору Балка и Тола Скорра, а фабрики по производству клонов-моргукаев были уничтожены во время орбитальной бомбардировки. Квинлан Вос, А’Шарад Хетт, Эйла Секура, К’Крук и Джейсел вернулись с этого задания живыми.Звёздные войны. Республика: Осада Салукемая Стасс Алли позднее был снова направлена на планету, когда её в очередной раз захватили сепаратисты. Охота на лидеров КНС Многие представители высшего командования Конфедерации были убиты или взяты в плен во время Осады Внешнего Кольца. Среди них оказался и охотник за головами Дурдж, который встретил свою смерть в лице Энакина Скайуокера во время короткой битвы на Марамире (2 года и 7 месяцев после начала войны), когда спасательная капсула охотника была отправлена прямо в звезду. Временно покинув передовую, Оби-Ван Кеноби занялся личным делом: найти и нейтрализовать темного джедая Асажж Вентресс, которая, как он считал, всё ещё была жива и опасна. С помощью Скайуокера Оби Ван проследил её путь до Боз-Пити, крупной базы Конфедерации, возле которой находился флот более чем из сотни кораблей. По стечению обстоятельств, двух джедаев нашел Бейл Органа, которой занимался изучением ситуации во Внешнем Кольце. Кеноби вызвал штурмовые силы Республики, чтобы организовать осаду Боз-Пити. thumb|left|250px|Битва при Боз-Пити. На борту звёздного разрушителя «Интервенция» Оби-Ван Кеноби, Энакин Скайуокер, Мейс Винду, А'Шарад Хетт, Ади Галлия и несколько других джедаев решили нанести упреждающий удар по Боз-Пити. «Интервенция» появилась из гиперпространства позади флота сепаратистов, но была захвачена гравитацией планеты и совершила аварийную посадку на её поверхность. Используя эффект неожиданности, джедаи и их солдаты-клоны смогли быстро захватить наземные сооружения. В космосе через некоторое время прибыл остальной флот Республики и вступил в неистовое сражение с кораблями Конфедерации. Тем временем, джедаи напали на штаб Конфедерации, где их ждали Дуку, Гривус и Вентресс. Сун Бейтс был убит Гривусом. Чуть позже мастер-джедай Ади Галлия также пала от руки Гривуса, который рассек её зеленым световым мечом, держа за шею. Отмщение за это совершил Мейс Винду. Оби-Ван вступил в схватку с Вентресс, сумев в последний момент заставить её заплатить по всем счетам, но Дуку и Гривус смогли сбежать. Вентрес, пытаясь уйти с Дуку, была подстрелена Магнастражем, который действовал по приказу Дуку, не желавшего, чтобы Вентресс задержала его побег. Смертельно раненая, Вентресс предупредила Оби-Вана о готовящейся атаке на Корусант и, как казалось, умерла. Позднее выяснилось, что ей удалось остаться в живых благодаря особой лечебной технике. Это стало понятно, когда Асажж угнала шаттл и исчезла в неизвестном направлении. Желая как можно скорее закончить войну джедаи начали охоту за лидерами сепаратистов: графом Дуку, генералом Гривусом и Советом сепаратистов. В нескольких случаях Уот Тамбор, Нут Ганрей и Шу Май были почти схвачены, но сумели сбежать под защиту собственных крепостей на Загобе, Кейто-Неймодии и Фелуции соответственно. В конце концов, генерал Гривус решил взять весь Совет под свою личную охрану. Другие театры thumb|250px|Оборона республиканской базы на Татуине. К концу войны ряды солдат ВАР пополнились двумя чувствительными к Силе клонами, выращенными на Камино из ДНК рыцаря-джедая Фалона Грея. В 19 ДБЯ X1 и X2 тренировались на татуинской базе Республики под руководством генерала-джедая Ферроды, когда планету атаковали силы сепаратистов. После того как, X2 и X1 помогли защитить базу от дроидов-пауков OG-9, они уничтожили щиты разрушителя типа «Провидение» из ионной пушки, высадились на его борту и уничтожили главный реактор. Оба брата получили за проявленный в битве героизм медали от самого Верховного Канцлера и впоследствии приняли участие в битве при Корусанте, а также событиях Великого истребления джедаев и Галактической гражданской войны.Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron Республиканские силы покинули Ротану и Экссаргу, чтобы очистить от сепаратистов внешний Кореллианский торговый путь на сайскинском театре боевых действий, и вступили в бой на Рилоте. В Пограничных регионах республиканская целевая группа во главе с линейным крейсером типа «Претор» «Квестор» атаковала Паммант в секторе Каламари. Хотя целью Республики было лишь уничтожение сепаратистских верфей, из-за неполадок в гипердвигателе «Квестор» врезался в планету пробил её до ядра, оставив Паммант разрушенным, облучённым радиацией миром.Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections Сотни других сражений в Кольце втянули миллионы сепаратистских военных кораблей в боевые действия против Флота Республики, который теперь не был способен предотвратить удары сепаратистов, если бы у них появилось преимущество. Генералы-джедаи были раскиданы по всей Галактике, и сопровождали их только солдаты-клоны. Центральный мир Республики оказался уязвим для нападения личного флота генерала Гривуса, в точном соответствии с желанием ситхов: сепаратисты неожиданно оставили яг'дульский театр и присоединились к флоту Гривуса на атаки на Корусант. Собравшись возле Абрегадо-рей, тысячи кораблей КНС приготовились к гиперпрыжку в Ядро для отчаянной атаки в само сердце Республики. Победа в Ядре Поиски Дарта Сидиуса К этому моменту войны для джедаев стало важно найти лорда ситхов, предположительно контролировавшего Галактический Сенат, и определение личности ситха стало их основной задачей. Это было сделано в надежде убедить канцлера Палпатина отказаться от чрезвычайных полномочий, полученных им в начале войны. Энакин Скайуокер, ставший этаким «мальчиком с плаката» войны (по крайней мере, в глазах общественности), был среди джедаев, участвовавших в Осаде Внешнего Кольца, что включало нападение на крупные укрепления сепаратистов на Неймодии, Кейто-Неймодии, Деку-Неймодии и Кору-Неймодии. Во время штурма Неймодии на силы Конфедерации обрушились республиканские вездеходы и джаггернауты. Неймодия была разорена, а разрушение множества неймодианских гнезд личинок оказало пагубное влияние на всю расу неймодианцев. Впервые свидетельство существования Дарта Сидиуса появилось во время битвы за Кейто-Неймодию. Республика начала сражение, пытаясь захватить Нута Ганрея, вице-короля Торговой федерации и важного члена Совета сепаратистов. Хотя Республика под ударами Конфедерации отступила из Центральных Миров и Колоний, Нуте Ганрей улетел на Кейто-Неймодию, желая забрать с собой как можно больше богатств. Республиканская разведка получила информацию о его местонахождении, и армия под командованием Оби-Вана Кеноби, Энакина Скайуокера и адмирала Яна Додонны выдвинулась к планете для организации засады. Однако Нуту Ганрею удалось сбежать. Кейто-Неймодия была захвачена вместе с механо-креслом Ганрея. Эта построенная по специальному заказу мебель содержала проектор голограмм с подключенным защищенным каналом связи, что позволяло вице-королю общаться напрямую с Дартом Сидиусом. Совет джедаев дал задание Оби-Вану Кеноби и Энакину Скайуокеру отследить происхождение этого свидетельства и раз и навсегда установить личность Дарта Сидиуса. Поиски повели их через всю галактику, всё увеличивая пространство поиска лорда ситхов. Позднее Гривус собрал Совет сепаратистов и попытался найти для него убежище. Первым выбором стал Белдерон, но с планеты пришлось уйти, когда о её предназначении стало известно Республике, перехватившей передачу с помощью механо-кресла Нута Ганрея. Оперативные силы Кеноби и Скайуокера замерли в ожидании. Во время битвы Скайуокер пробился через огонь турболазеров и выстрелил по мостику «Незримой длани», флагмана Гривуса. Но «Незримой длани» удалось уйти, открыв огонь по конвою беженцев. Тем временем с помощью специального устройства Республиканская разведка определила источник сигнала и вскоре выяснила, что Дарт Сидиус работает в брошенном здании посреди промышленного района галактической столицы — Корусанта. Мейс Винду и Шаак Ти во главе отрядов клонов, офицеров Разведки и нескольких падаванов обыскали всё здание, определив, что скрытые тоннели ведут из-под здания в Сенатский район. Разведка при помощи дроидов определила, что в главном ангаре стояло здание джеонозианского типа постройки и что один из двух субъектов был графом Дуку, а второго человека им определить не удалось. Джедаи, чувствуя как в здании была сильна Тёмная сторона Силы, поспешили пройти по тоннелям и прибыли в глубокий подвал здания Республика 500. В промышленном здании остались только пара отрядов клонов, дроиды-разведчики и офицер Разведки Дайн. Мейс Винду понял, что лорд ситхов никто иной, как кто-то из сенаторов или окружения Палпатина. Когда эта загадка была разгадана, Дарт Сидиус разыграл последнюю карту: Битву при Корусанте. Как Верховный канцлер Палпатин, он объявил Майгито, Фелуцию и Салукемай «Триадой зла», отправив половину оборонительного флота Корусанта усмирить эти планеты. Одновременно он приказал графу Дуку и генералу Гривусу атаковать ослабленную столицу Галактики, использовав секретный гиперпространственный маршрут через Ядро. 200px|right|thumb|Генерал Гривус на [[Корусанте.]] Тем временем, Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин отправились на удаленную планету Нелваан, считая, что на ней прячется Гривус. Здесь Энакин убил огромное чудовище и заработал восхищение местных жителей — нелваанцев, при этом прервав юношеский ритуал посвящения. Его прибытие было расценено как исполнение пророчества о «Холте Кезеде» («Рука призрака» на нелваанском, под чем подразумевалась механическая рука Энакина), который освободит землю от неизвестного зла. Выдержав болезненную церемонию, Энакин выступил против зла. Он вошел в пещеру, где ему было видение, что он станет Дартом Вейдером. Затем он обнаружил фабрику Техносоюза, на которой проводились эксперименты над захваченными аборигенами. Их превращали в жутких мутантов. Энакин уничтожил фабрику, а также достучался до разума плененных и вернул их семьям. В деревне нелваанцев устроили празднество. Затем Оби-Ван и Энакин с красной эскадрильей были направлены на Тайт, где предположительно скрывался граф Дуку. Эскадрилью выкосила орбитальная оборона, вынудив Кеноби и Скайуокера в одиночестве идти в завод «ЛайМердж Энерго». Здесь Дуку бросил против них боевых дроидов, но Энакин продемонстрировал владение Силой и обрушил потолок на Дуку и дроидов. Лорд ситхов смог выкарабкаться из под обломков и на своем солнечном паруснике улетел с планеты на встречу с Гривусом возле Корусанта. Джедаи также выбрались из руин комнаты и вернулись на свой флагман, где узнали, что Корусант атакован силами сепаратистов. Они немедленно вернулись в Центр на своих перехватчиках. Битва при Корусанте 250px|left|thumb|[[Седьмая эскадрилья атакует рой дроидов-стервятников во время битвы над Корусантом.]] Спустя три года после начала войны флот сепаратистов под командованием Дуку и Гривуса начал недельную осаду столицы Республики. В городе приземлились десантные корабли, а на орбите хозяйничали стаи дроидов-стервятников и три-дроидов. Сотни миллионов боевых дроидов и дроидов-танков разоряли улицы Галактик-Сити, нанося огромный урон жителям и их собственности. В ответ Республика выставила против дроидов своих клонов. Джедаи храбро сражались вместе с клонами, стремясь остановить вторжение КНС, и огромное число механических врагов пали в битве, в которую были вовлечены столь значительные силы джедаев и солдат-клонов. right|thumb|200px|Схватка [[Дуку с Оби-Ваном Кеноби и Энакином Скайуокером на борту «Незримой длани».]] Битва кипела в космосе, в небе планеты и на её поверхности. Гривус вломился в небоскреб Дом 500 по Республиканской улице и похитил Палпатина, зарубив походу нескольких солдат-клонов и джедаев. Поняв, что их выманили с Корусанта, Энакин и Оби-Ван вернулись в столицу, чтобы участвовать в спасении Палпатина. Проникнув на флагман сепаратистов, «Незримую длань», они вновь столкнулись с графом Дуку. Схватка была жестокой, но Энакин одержал верх, разоружил противника и, понуждаемый Палпатином, обезглавил графа, нанеся серьезный удар Конфедерации. Конец войны Последний бой Гривуса thumb|170px|left|На [[Утапау коммандер Коди ведет в бой против сепаратистов 212-й штурмовой батальон.]] Когда сепаратисты были отброшены от Корусанта, Палпатин принялся настаивать, что угроза с их стороны не прекратится, пока не будет уничтожен генерал Гривус. Разведка клонов обнаружила оплот сепаратистов на Утапау, и Совет джедаев поручил Оби-Вану Кеноби свершить правосудие над генералом. По прибытии на Утапау Кеноби встретил Тиона Медона, который указал местонахождение Гривуса. Взяв в помощь варактила по имени Бога, Кеноби забрался на 10 уровень Пау-Сити, где вступил в короткий поединок с генералом. Спустя короткое время прибыл 212-й штурмовой батальон под командованием коммандера Коди, завязавший перестрелку с сепаратистской армией дроидов. Воспользовавшись моментом, Гривус вскочил в свой личный колёсный транспорт Tsmeu-6 и попытался сбежать с поля боя. Оби-Ван бросился в погоню за генералом сквозь выстрелы и взрывы сражения и нагнал его возле звёздного истребителя «Белбаллаб-22», где снова произошла стычка. Казалось, Гривус одолел Оби-Вана, но джедай воспользовался бластером Гривуса, чтобы выжечь его внутренние органы и привести генерала к бесславной и некрасивой смерти. Затем клоны уничтожили противовоздушные туррели, и канонерки LAAT/i смогли доставить подкрепление. Республиканские войска продолжали успешное наступление на дроидов, пока не был введен в действие Приказ 66, после которого они обстреляли Оби-Вана и Богу. Считая, что Кеноби погиб, дальше клоны уничтожали боевых дроидов, пока последние не были отключены. Битва за Кашиик right|thumb|200px|Война [[Битва за Кашиик (Войны клонов)|пришла на Кашиик.]] Между тем на Кашиике объединенные силы Республик и вуки отражали второе вторжение сепаратистов. Кашиик являлся крупным навигационным центром юго-восточного квадранта Галактики, что делало его стратегически важной системой, давно ставшей целью для армии сепаратистов. Лидеры Конфедерации выдвинули вуки требование: присоединиться к их восстанию, но королевские семьи Кашиика колебались. Генерал Гривус, потерявший терпение от такой неуверенности поддержать Конфедерацию, решил послать боевых дроидов, чтобы «убедить» вуки. Дроиды, не имея определенного умысла, убили принца Рикумми, и король Гракчауваа обратился против сепаратистов. После нескольких пробных атак, сепаратисты, наконец, решились на полномасштабное вторжение в город Качиро на архипелаге Уауаатт. Он должен был стать плацдармом для дальнейшего продвижения вглубь лесистой планеты. Для подготовки нападения сепаратисты прибегли к помощи многовековых врагов вуки — трандошан, их соседей по системе. Трандошане организовали несколько вылазок в Качиро и похитили командующего его обороной, генерала Тарффула, прикрывая свои истинные намерения привычной работорговлей. Сепаратисты скрытно высадили крупные силы дроидов и подготовили их к наступлению. Но хотя система имела большое стратегическое значение и обе стороны считали битву неизбежной, на самом деле всё это являлось не более чем отвлекающим маневром Дарта Сидиуса. Чуть позже клоны-коммандос отряда «Дельта» были отправлены на поиски Тарффула, чтобы затем объединить вуки против сепаратистов. Освободив вождя вуки Тарффула от трандошан и генерала Гривуса, командовавшего первой стадией операции, клоны-коммандо отряда «Дельта» помогли вуки в обороне Качиро от сил сепаратистов, уничтожив на орбите разрушитель Коммерческой гильдии. Во время сражения Сев пропал без вести и отряд «Дельта» отступили на канонерке, когда сепаратисты начали контратаку. Впоследствии выяснилось, что коммандос были передовой группой республиканского вторжения. thumb|left|250px|[[Вуки защищают свой родной мир от вторжения сепаратистских войск.]] Кашиик считался слишком важным, чтобы отдавать его сепаратистам, поэтому на планету направили солдат-клонов из 41-го элитного корпуса, усиленного бойцами 501-го легиона, которым приказали помочь вуки справиться с сепаратистской армией дроидов. Йода сохранял хорошие отношения с вуки, и это сделало его командующим войсками Республики, направленными в систему. Управлять объединенными силами ему помогали генерал Тарффул и Чубакка, командиры местных вуковской сил обороны. Также на планете находились мастера-джедаи Луминара Ундули и Квинлан Вос (переброшенные с Боз-Пити). right|thumb|220px|[[Квинлан Вос при поддержке Чака борется за жизнь в джунглях Кашиика после введения в действие Приказа 66.]] Сепаратисты уже начали блокаду Кашиика, когда прибыли Йода и подчиненные ему войска. Однако флот генерала Йоды смог прорвать блокаду и высадиться на планете. Битва в космосе продолжилась, отрезая дроидов, уже находящихся на земле, от поддержки остального флота КНС. Дроиды обустроили командные пункты и начали наступление. NR-N99 и дроиды метко стреляли по вуки и клонам. На переднем крае воздушные катамараны вуки действовали совместно с джаггернаутами, AT-AP и AT-RT и другой ударной техникой. Им противостояли громадные силы сепаратистов: дроиды-танки, дроиды-пауки и 1 дроиды-канонерки HMP. Несмотря на беспрецедентные усилия объединенных сил вуки и Республики, Качиро вскоре оказался близок к сдаче сепаратистам. Две вещи помогли вуки спастись: внезапное отключение дроидов и вступление в силу Приказа 66. К сожалению, эти события принесли жителям лесного мира ещё большие неприятности. Мастер Йода почувствовал смертельное возмущение в Силе, когда по всей Галактике начал исполняться Приказ 66. Клон-коммандер КК-1004, известный как Гри, получил сообщение по закрытому каналу связи, предназначенному только для командного состава. Изображение Верховного канцлера Палпатина приказало ему выполнить отданный приказ и убить генерала-джедая Йоду. Когда клоны приготовились казнить Йоду, джедай выхватил свой световой меч и одним широким движением обезглавил своих возможных убийц. Затем Йода направился в джунгли вместе с воинами-вуки Тарффулом и Чубаккой. А битва между Республикой и войсками сепаратистов тем временем завершилась: вуки стаскивали в кучи уничтоженных дроидов, а солдаты-клоны проверяли оружие и снаряжение, готовясь к захвату Кашиика. Мастер-джедай Луминара Ундули разговаривала с восемью солдатами-клонами, стоявшими вокруг неё, когда пришел Приказ 66. Мастер-джедай Квинлан Вос находился наверху джаггернаута; главное орудие ближайшего танка уничтожило его боевую машину, но джедай выжил.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (комикс) Когда республиканские войска, пришедшие на планету, чтобы защитить её от агрессии, сами стали агрессорами, хладнокровно расправившись со своими командирами, Битва за Кашиик завершилась. Силы Республики вскоре ушли из системы, позволив вуки разбирать груды искореженной военной техники, которые война оставила по всей планете. Искушение Энакина Скайуокера thumb|left|250px|[[Верховный канцлер Палпатин подталкивает Энакина Скайуокера к тёмной стороне Силы.]] Во время Войны клонов Палпатин стал для Энакина Скайуокера вместо отца. Юный джедай чувствовал поддержку, обсуждая с канцлером события, которые скрывал даже от Оби-Вана и Падме. Палпатин использовал в свою пользу растущее недоверие Энакина к Совету джедаев, играя на беспокойстве джедая и обещая гораздо больше, чем мог бы предложить Совет. Он также открыл Энакину свою тайную сущность, Дарта Сидиуса, зная, что тот поспешит сообщить об этом Совету. right|thumb|250px|[[Мейс Винду падает от смертельной молнии Верховного канцлера Палпатина.]] Энакин действительно сообщил об этом открытии Мейсу Винду, который направился в офис канцлера вместе с джедаями Китом Фисто, Сэси Тийн и Агеном Коларом, намереваясь положить конец правлению канцлера. Но через мгновение только Винду оставался в живых, способный противостоять могучему лорду ситхов. Энакин, вопреки приказу Винду, появился в офисе канцлера и стал свидетелем того, как мастер-джедай обезоружил Палпатина и зажал в угол. Воспользовавшись этой ситуацией, Палпатин успешно переманил Энакина на свою сторону. Когда Винду собирался нанести решающий удар, Энакин отсек его руку со световым мечом, позволив Палпатину выбросить Винду из окна с помощью молнии. Совершив такое предательство в отношении друзей-джедаев, Энакин знал, что выбора у него мало. Поклявшись в верности Палпатину, он стал ситхом и получил имя — Дарт Вейдер. Его первым заданием стало при поддержке 501-го легиона уничтожить всех джедаев в Храме джедаев. После этого Палпатин направил его на Мустафар, чтобы расправиться с Советом сепаратистов. Началось Великое истребление джедаев. Приказ 66 и миссия на Мустафаре thumb|250px|left|[[Храм джедаев лежит в развалинах после нападения Дарта Вейдера и 501-го легиона]] Пока Вейдер убивал джедаев в Храме, Палпатин отправил сообщение клонам-коммандерам, находящимся в разных местах Галактики, с требованием исполнить Приказ 66. Получив это сообщение, солдаты-клоны немедленно атаковали командовавших ими джедаев. Среди огромного количества джедаев, погибших во время этого нападения, были такие известные мастера, как Эйла Секура, Луминара Ундули, Ки-Ади-Мунди, Пло Кун, Стасс Аллие и Цин Драллиг, а также такие падаваны, как Бене, Уи Малро и Зетт Джукасса. Среди джедаев, переживших Приказ 66, оказались Оби-Ван Кеноби, Йода, Шаак Ти, А'Шарад Хетт, Сиан Джейсел, К'Крук, Кенто Марек, Цуй Чой, Толм, Рам Кота, Шаддай Поткин, Т'ра Саа, Марис Бруд, Роан Шрайн, Эчуу Шен-Джон, Каздан Паратус, Квинлан Вос и некоторые другие. thumb|230px|right|[[Дарт Вейдер убивает Нута Ганрея, ставя точку в Войнах клонов]] После задания по очистке Храма джедаев Вейдер на легком перехватчике Эта-2 типа «Актис» (в компании R2-D2) полетел на Мустафар. Совет сепаратистов, получивший информацию о его скором появлении, считал, что Вейдер направлен для их защиты. Вместо этого он изуверски зарубил каждого из них, не испытывая сожалений. Под ударами светового меча погибли Нут Ганрей и Рун Хаако с их помощником Рутом Ганнеем, Сэн Хилл, Уот Тамбор, Поггль Меньший, Шу Май с её помощницей Кат Миин, Пассел Ардженте с его помощницей Денарией Ки и По Нудо с его помощником. Нут Ганрей погиб последним; он умолял о пощаде, но Вейдер сразил его смертельным ударом. Затем Палпатин приказал Вейдеру послать сигнал на отключение дроидов, который, по иронии судьбы, был разработан джеонозийцем Гизором Деллсо, чтобы предотвратить использование Армии дроидов против Конфедерации. Гизор Деллсо некоторое время находился на Мустафаре, но избежал гибели от руки Вейдера. После отправления сигнала основные войска сепаратистов (состоящие преимущественно из дроидов) просто отключились, и большинство миров и укреплений КНС сдались Республике, положив конец сепаратистскому движению. Последствия left|thumb|200px|Самопровозглашенный [[Галактический Император Палпатин в Сенате объявляет о создании Галактической Империи.]] Когда и сепаратисты, и джедаи были побеждены, назначивший сам себя Императором Палпатин выступил перед Сенатом, объявив о завершении Войн клонов и создании Галактической Империи. Он также назвал джедаев предателями Республики, продемонстрировав ужасающие следы своей стычки с джедаями, и провозгласил, что на каждого из оставшихся джедаев обрушится карающий меч правосудия. Выступление было встречено громовой овацией большинства Сената, хотя были и те, кто предпочел не высказывать своего мнения о происходящем. После выступления Палпатина произошли крупные изменения в устройстве бывшей Республики. Участники Петиции двух тысяч, поданной палпатину за день до возникновения Империи, были арестованы и обвинены в государственной измене. Комиссия по защите Республики, созданная во время Войн клонов, объединилась с Группой по работе с юными и получила новое название — «Комиссия по поддержанию Нового Порядка». Солдаты-клоны стали имперскими штурмовиками. Военная техника Республики (в том числе ударный крейсер типа «Аккламатор I» и AT-TE) была выведена из состава войск, чтобы взамен ей поставить на вооружение такие новые боевые единицы, как звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» и AT-AT. Капитаны республиканских кораблей, участвовавшие в крупных сражениях Войн клонов (в том числе в Осаде Салукемая и возвращении рендилийских крейсеров типа «Дредноут») были объявлены победителями соответствующих битв, что полностью исключало упоминание джедаев. Солдаты-клоны ВАР продолжили службу в Имперской армии как штурмовики и сыграли важную роль в подавлении очагов Сепаратистского сопротивления. Со временем Империя отказалась от использования ДНК Джанго Фетта для выращивания новых клонов и начала использовать генетический материал других доноров и принимать в штурмовики людей, рождённых естественным способом. Лишь немногие клоны после войны оставили службу и получили шанс начать полноценную жизнь; среди них были шестеро ЭРК-ов класса Нуль, которые в раннем возрасте фактически были усыновлены боевым инструктором ВАР Кэлом Скиратой и в годы войны были преданы ему, а не джедаям и Республике. Во время Приказа 66 Скирата и его «Нули», а также несколько клонов-коммандос из отряда «Омега» дезертировали из ВАР и отправились на Мандалор, образовав новый мандалорский клан. Имущество Торговой федерации, Коммерческой гильдии, Корпоративного альянса и Техносоюза перешло под контроль Империи. После гибели Нута Ганрея новый вице-король Сентепет Финдос подписал договор, по которому Торговая федерация прекращала существование, а её имущество подвергалось национализации. Протестуя против заключения данного договора, таможенный визирь Федерации Марат Вуро возглавил восстание против Империи, которое было подавлено гранд-моффом Октавианом Грантом в ходе Кампании Пяти покровов. thumb|200px|[[Клон-штурмовик|Клоны-штурмовики сражаются с сопротивлением нозавриан на Нью-Плимпто.]] В течение следующего десятилетия Империи пришлось бороться с очагами Сепаратистского сопротивления. Некоторые боевые дроиды избежали деактивации либо были вновь включены сепаратистами, такими как Тунбак Тура. Сопротивление было активно в секторе Сьютрик, на Западных Рубежах, а также в бывшей Кузнице Конфедерации. Большинство сепаратистских выступлений было подавлено к 17 ДБЯ с завершением Отвоевания Кольца, однако в 12 ДБЯ джеонозийский инженер Гизор Деллсо продолжил борьбу с Империей как последний лидер, оставшийся от сепаратистского движения. Он произвел на Мустафаре огромную армию дроидов, но её быстро уничтожил 501-й легион, и на этом угроза со стороны сепаратистов была окончательно устранена.Star Wars: Battlefront II Войны клонов как крупнейший галактический конфликт всех времен имел последствия, длившиеся веками. Он привёл к тому, что многие перестали доверять дроидам из-за опустошения ими многих планет и ослабления Галактики перед приходом имперского правления. Поскольку КНС поддерживали преимущественно инородцы из Внешнего Кольца, а Республику — люди из Центральных Миров, война между этими государствами привела к росту ксенофобских настроений среди граждан Республики, и при Новом Порядке была принята концепция человеческого превосходства над другими расами. Даже нечеловеческие расы, представители которых преимущественно поддерживали в войне Республику (такие как вуки и мон-каламари), не избежали угнетений. Всего через месяц после окончания войны Империя завоевала Кашиик и поработала вуки из-за их огромной силы, которая пригодилась имперцам для осуществления многих крупных строительных проектов, таких как «Звезда Смерти». Отношение общества Галактическая Республика thumb|right|250px|Дети различных рас следят за битвами Войн клонов и даже разыгрывают их с помощью игрушечных солдатиков. Многие граждане Республики пристально следили за Войнами клонов, в основном благодаря прореспубликанским сообщениям Голонета . В течение всего конфликта жители Республики оставались бесконечно верны ей, и случаи инакомыслия практически не встречались. В напряженной обстановке Войн клонов те, кто определял политику Республики, на многое смотрели с подозрением. Например, сенаторам приходилось быть очень осторожными в высказываниях, и многим пришлось отбиваться от обвинений в симпатиях сепаратистам, когда они открыто сомневались в «реформах», проводимых верховным канцлером. Общественное мнение считало Палпатина незаменимым лидером. Поэтому все попытки оспорить его действия жестко осуждались большинством, поскольку существовало мнение, что без сильного лидера, подобного Палпатину, государство ослабнет в противостоянии Конфедерации. Воплощенным благородством Республики были рыцари-джедаи. Джедаи являлись величайшими героями, чьи невообразимые способности вызывали благоговейный трепет существ по всему пространству Республики. В центре внимания общества находился энергичная пара джедаев: Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер, которые часто работали вместе при проведении кампаний. Эти двое, которые для всех были «Кеноби и Скайуокером» «парнями с плаката» — символом военных успехов Республики. Во время войны горячие репортажи в ГолоНете громогласно и восторженно рассказывали об их победах. Где бы ни появлялась эта пара, там Республика одерживала победу, или, по крайней мере, так об этом сообщала ГолоСеть. Эти двое были особенно популярны среди молодежи, которая следила за их подвигами, как будто это были некие спортивные рекорды. thumb|left|250px|Перспектива победы Конфедерации приводила в ужас население по всей Республике. С другой стороны, генерал Гривус был символом врага. Наряду с приключениями Кеноби и Скайуокера, репортажи сообщали о зверствах, учиненных руками генерала-киборга. В противоположность знаменитым джедаям, где бы ни появлялся Гривус, республиканские силы в том месте терпели поражение, сея страх по Республике и заставляя граждан связывать свои надежды с канцлером. Хотя оптимистичные настроения преобладали в начале войны, по мере её развития моральный дух падал всё быстрее. Даже прореспубликанские новости ГолоСети не помогали задержать растущие сомнения в легкой победе Республики. Усилия спецслужб Республики ликвидировать Гривуса не приносили успеха. Система за системой подвергались разорению армиями дроидов, и многие планеты продолжали переходить на сторону Конфедерации. Но не только это, но и вера народов в джедаев стала убывать, пока война продолжалась и всё больше и больше рыцарей гибли в сражениях. Стало ясно, что воины, когда-то казавшиеся неуязвимыми, были такими же смертными, как и все. Одной из причин, вызывавшей снижение доверия к Ордену джедаев была, однако, не смертность джедаев, а их способность к измене. Хотя никакие упоминание о джедаях-предателях не могли пройти через цензуру Республики, граждане, тем не менее, узнавали о предательстве таких рыцарей, как Сора Балк, Депа Биллаба и Квинлан Вос, которые предали не только Орден, но и саму Республику. Даже вражеский лидер, граф Дуку, некогда сам был джедаем. Так что когда представитель канцлера объявил, что Великая армия Республики предотвратила скоординированный заговор Ордена джедаев против Республики, это не стало неожиданностью. Мгновенно общественное мнение поменяло полярность, и на волне радости от победы над сепаратистами и желания защититься от религиозных фанатиков со световыми мечами, Палпатин восславлен за уверенное управление Республикой. Его переход к автократии не только не вызвал вопросов, но встретил одобрение. Только спустя годы, после Эндорской битвы, народы поняли ужасающие последствия своей недальновидности. Конфедерация независимых систем В отличие от граждан Республики, те обитаемые миры, что отделились от государства, часто руководствовались не симпатией к Конфедерации, а сильным желанием изменить своё текущее состояние. Планеты отделялись по многим причинам. Некоторые были недовольны тем, как управлялась Республика и Сенат. Другие страдали от последствий войн, голода и других катастроф, которыми не стала заниматься Республика. В других мирах существовали напряжение или открытые конфликты различных группировок. Конфедерация использовала эти небольшие противоречия, предлагая помощь в местной войне в обмен на участие в более крупном галактическом конфликте. thumb|250px|right|Народ [[Тибрина приветствует Дуку как своего спасителя.]] Калишцы с Кали, иши-тибы с Тибрина и балаваи с Харуун Кэла — три примера политики вмешательства Конфедерации в локальные конфликты. Жители этих планет считали сепаратистов своими спасителями — те вмешались в тысячелетние конфликты, в которых Республика долго не желала принять какую-либо сторону. Для граждан миров, которым Конфедерация оказала помощь, верность своим расам трансформировалась в поддержку Конфедерации. Определяющим признаком почти всех поддерживающих Конфедерацию народов была ненависть к джедаям. Как лидеры республиканских армий и их самые смертоносные воины, джедаи представляли величайшую угрозу процветанию, которого добивалась Конфедерация. Многие граждане Конфедерации обратили свою ненависть на джедаев из-за того, что они представляли разложившуюся Республику, а также из-за атмосферы неуверенности, окружавшей войну. Конфедеративные передачи новостей показывали убийства, совершенные рыцарями-джедаями. Провозглашенные ими же принципы защитников мира и справедливости контрастировали с новой ролью военных машин смерти, убивавших тех, кто всего лишь защищал свой родной дом. Это давало повод к новой ненависти к лицемерию Ордена джедаев, проявившегося в Войнах клонов. После Войн клонов многие конфедераты станут частью Альянса повстанцев, другой стремящейся к изменениям организации со сходными с Конфедерацией целями, но на этот раз без скрытого влияния ситха. Военные потери джедаев Войны клонов, даже не будучи частью официального Истребления джедаев, отлично вписывались в план Палпатина разбросать джедаев по Галактике и сделать их уязвимыми к скорому Приказу 66, а также стали причиной гибели по меньшей мере нескольких тысяч джедаев во время боевых действий. Имеется мнение, что от четверти до трети изначального количества джедаев, состоявших в Ордене (примерно 10 000) погибло в Войнах клонов. Ниже приведен краткий список джедаев, убитых во время войны (включая тех, кто перешел на тёмную сторону Силы): За кулисами Войны клонов впервые упоминаются в «Новой надежде» Оби-Ваном Кеноби, а позднее — принцессой Леей Органой, хотя в то время никаких намеков, что именно представлял собой этот конфликт, не было. Фраза «во время Войн клонов» часто упоминается в произведении, чтобы создать впечатление глубины повествования. Другой ранней концепцией Войн клонов была война между Республикой и мандалорцами, как об этом упоминается в «The Galactic Empire Scrapbook», хотя это случилось за многие годы до того, как сформировалась какая-либо реальная идея. [[Файл:Mandaloriansclonewars.jpg|thumb|250px|Войны клонов, как они показаны в комиксе Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются (1982).]] Многие считали, что Войны клонов закончились задолго до появления Империи; «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe» указывает в качестве года окончания Войн клонов 35 ДБЯ (что позднее было изменено на начало Великой синхронизации), а Мон Мотма в «Записках Фарландера» говорит о «десятилетиях мира» между окончанием Войн клонов и становлением Империи, причем Палпатин был избран президентом во время войны, но не объявлял себя Императором и не уничтожал джедаев до гораздо более позднего времени. Однако в серии комиксов «Звёздные войны» сказано, что Войны клонов произошли достаточно поздно, чтобы Лея Органа стала заметной фигурой, а Палпатин уже получил значительную власть; кроме того, в войне участвовала фракция мандалорцев под предводительством Бобы Фетта (впоследствии был введён реткон, согласно которому в комиксе вместо Леи Органы имелась в виду её мать, а предводителем мандалорцев в войне был Спар). Во время Бантамской эпохи Расширенной вселенной авторы были ограничены в том, как они могут описывать события конфликта. До выхода Эпизода II фанаты пришли к соглашению, что «клоны» из сочетания «Войны клонов» противостояли Республике и джедаям, и большая часть материалов Расширенной вселенной, созданных до 2002 года, соответствуют этому представлению. Всё изменилось в 2002 году, когда вышел фильм «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов». В течение трех лет между выходом «Атаки клонов» в 2002 и появлением фильма «Звёздных войн. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» в 2005 году, была запущена масштабная кампания (сходная с кампанией «Shadows of the Empire» 1996 года), в которой в различных формах, включая книги, комиксы, видеоигры и даже новости ГолоСети из Star Wars Insider, рассказывалось о событиях, имевших место во время войны. Со времени выхода «Атаки клонов» и «Мести ситхов» в материалы Расширенной вселенной, действие которых происходит в эпоху классической трилогии и позднее, включается вновь раскрытая информация. Примеры тому: серия комиксов «Звёздные войны: Империя» (где можно видеть как корабли класса «Аккламатор», так и ВХ-П), появление Бобы Фетта без шлема в нескольких комиксах, воспоминания Р2-Д2 о событиях «Мести ситхов» в трилогии «Тёмный улей» и видеоигра Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike (где можно увидеть LAAT/i).'' С 2002 по 2007 год Войны клонов были самой проработанной и чётко структурированной эпохой Расширенной Вселенной. Хотя некоторые события (например, когда солдаты-клоны начали носить броню фазы II) не имели точной даты, большинство из них были датированы одним из 36 месяцев войны; например, Энакин Скайуокер стал рыцарем через 30 месяцев после битвы на Джеонозисе. Тем не менее, мультсериал «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» не стал считаться со старой хронологией и внёс множество противоречий с материалами РВ. Например, в сериале Энакин Скайуокер стал рыцарем вскоре после битвы на Джеонозисе и взял на обучение падавана Асоку Тано. Противоречия между двумя медиапроектами никогда не были устранены. Сходство с реальной историей Изучая историю зарождения Империи, можно найти немало сходства с рождением Римской Империи из Республики (Республика, преобразованная в Империю, — лишь одно из сходств). Дарт Вейдер (Энакин Скайуокер), ведущий армию клонов по направлению к Храму джедаев, сильно напоминает Юлия Цезаря, ведущего свою армию через Рубикон, чем был положен конец Римской Республике. Можно найти и другие совпадения между Империей в «Звёздных войнах» и историей Древнего Рима. Далее, Войны клонов имеют очевидное сходство с Американской гражданской войной, или Войной между штатами. В обоих случаях имеется сепаратистская Конфедерация, правительство использует силу, чтобы сохранить союз, наблюдается значительное увеличение не только федеральной власти, но и лидеров обеих сторон. Использование Палпатином происшествия в его офисе (рассказ о котором изменен так, чтобы обвинить джедаев в покушении) в качестве средства пропаганды для дальнейшего установления Нового порядка имеет заметное сходство с использованием Гитлером поджога Рейхстага в 1933 году в качестве повода для ограничения большинства гражданских свобод в Германии. Появления *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *«Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» *«Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *«Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить'' *Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов'' *Детский роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *«Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт» * * *''Боба Фетт: Перекрёстный огонь'' *«Наследие джедаев» *«Цестусский обман» *''Улей'' *''Времена перемен'' *«Тайны джедаев» *«Испытание джедаев» *''Звёздные войны. Республика 49: Жертва'' * * * *''Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Новое лицо войны'' *''Джедай: Мейс Винду'' *''Случай на Пенгалане'' *''Лига шпионов'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 53: Радиус взрыва'' *''Отряд «Омега»: Цели'' *''Штормовое предупреждение'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Дуэль'' * * * *''Джедай: Шаак Ти'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 54: Игра вслепую'' *''Джедай: Эйла Секура'' *«Уязвимая точка» *«Оборудование» *''Джедай: Граф Дуку'' *''Герой Картао'' *''Шансы'' *«Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» *''Войны клонов: В тени'' * * * *Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire'' *''Fierce Twilight'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * *''Войны клонов: Алчность'' * *''Войны клонов: Прелюдия'' * *''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Гибельные верфи'' *''Войны клонов: Пробный выстрел'' * *''Войны клонов: Процедура'' * *''Войны клонов: Планы'' * *''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов. Секретные задания 1: Отряд «Прорыв»'' *''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов. Секретные задания 2: Проклятие пиратов чёрной дыры'' *''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов. Секретные задания 3: Дуэль на Разбитой скале'' * *''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Колосс судьбы'' *''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: На службе Республике'' *«Войны клонов: Дикое Пространство» *''Войны клонов: Падение Фоллина'' * * *«Войны клонов: Пленных не брать» *''Войны клонов: Отбытие'' * *''Войны клонов: Транзит'' * *''Войны клонов: Грёзы генерала Гривуса'' * *''Войны клонов: Приманка'' * * *''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов. Секретные задания 4: Хранители ключа чиссов'' *''Войны клонов: Головоломка'' * *''Войны клонов: Соседи'' * *''Войны клонов: Мороз'' * *''Войны клонов: Долина'' * * * *''Войны клонов: Затишье'' * *''Войны клонов: Баллада о Чаме Синдулле'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (мобильная игра)'' * * *''Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту'' * * *''Войны клонов: Операция на Валседии'' * * * *''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Герой Конфедерации'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Курс столкновения'' *''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Наездники ветра Талораана'' * * * * * * * *''Войны клонов: Охота на охотников (часть I)'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''Войны клонов: Охота на охотников (часть II)'' *''Войны клонов: Охота на охотников (часть III)'' *''Droids Over Iego'' * *«Войны клонов. Гамбит: Невидимка» *«Войны клонов. Гамбит: Осада» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Рабы Республики'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Охота на ситхов'' *«Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * *«Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» *''Звёздные войны. Дарт Мол: Смертный приговор'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *«Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66» *«Йода: Свидание с тьмой» *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * * * * *«Лабиринт зла» *Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов'' *Детский роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» *«Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» *''Flames of Rebellion'' *«Имперские коммандос: 501-й» *«Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» *«Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» *''Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней'' *''Последний из джедаев: Тёмное предзнаменование'' *''Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть'' *''Последний из джедаев: Возвращение тёмной стороны'' *''Последний из джедаев: Секретное оружие'' *''Последний из джедаев: Против Империи'' *''Последний из джедаев: Виртуоз обмана'' *''Последний из джедаев: Расплата'' * *«Хан Соло и все ловушки рая» *«Лэндо Калриссиан и Звёздная пещера ТонБоки» *Роман «Сила необузданная» *Комикс «Сила необузданная» *''Domain of Evil'' * *«Реванш Хана Соло» *«Хан Соло и потерянное наследство» *Роман «Сила необузданная II» *''Luke's Fate'' *Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *Детский роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''Starfall'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' *''Debts to Pay'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *«Дело чести» *«Игра вслепую» *''Rebellion 15: Vector, Part 7'' * *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' * * *Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *Роман «Тени Империи» *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Child of Light'' *''Восход и падение Дарта Вейдера'' *''Мандалорский доспех (роман)'' *«Перемирие на Бакуре» * * * * *«X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» *«X-wing: Игра Веджа» *«X-wing: Капкан «Крайтос»» *«X-wing: Война за бакту» *«X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» *«Выбор принцессы Леи» *«Наследник Империи» *«Возрождение тьмы» *«Последний приказ» *''Тёмная империя'' *«Я — джедай!» *«Новое восстание» *«Призрак прошлого» *«Образ будущего» *«Путь уцелевшего» *«Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» *«Наследие Силы: Кровные узы» *«Наследие Силы: Откровение» *«Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» *«Разрывное течение» *Роман «Тысячелетний сокол» *«Судьба джедаев: Союзники» *«Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис» *«X-Wing: Удар милосердия» *''Звёздные войны. Наследие: Тайный Храм'' }} Неканоничные появления *''Path of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *"Kowakian Monkey-Lizard" *"Giant spiders are awesome...." *"Always count your clones before take-off" *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' video game * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''The Epic Continues'' Источники *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Миры Звёздных войн. Эпизод II: Атака клонов'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Искусство «Звёздных войн». Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''The Official Star Wars 20th Anniversary Commemorative Magazine'' *''The Galactic Empire Scrapbook'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars Insider 69'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' * * *''Руководство по Войнам клонов'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' * *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Иллюстрированный атлас'' * * *''Галактика интриг'' *''The Written Word'' *''Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам'' * * * *''Руководство для постигающих Силу'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three *''Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации'' * * * * * * *''Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны'' *''Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' * *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' * *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * *''Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта'' * * * *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов'' * *''Dangerous Covenants'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side'' *''Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' *''Fly Casual'' * *''Твердыни сопротивления'' *''Forged in Battle''}} Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Битвы Войн клонов Категория:Гражданские войны Категория:Конфликты Категория:Галактическая Республика Категория:Конфедерация независимых систем